Lost in the Woods
by twin192
Summary: Lisbon and Jane get lost in the woods. They find a mysterious mansion which is not what it seems like and has also a connection to their case. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_ Hey guys! This is my first story so just tell me if you like it or not. And English is not my first language so there might be some small mistakes so just tell me and I can fix it. Now enjoy reading!

**Chapter 1**

"Just admit that we are lost".

"No we are not, and now shut up Jane!"

Teresa Lisbon sighed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She felt his eyes on her and turned to him. "What, Jane?" He showed her a genuine smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing. But there is nothing else to watch except for the rain outside the window. I could count the rain drops but I already tried that and now my head hurts."

"Then search a little bit harder for something to look at because you annoy me." Well, that was a lie. She liked it when his deep blue eyes follow her like they do so often. Sometimes she wished... No! Stop it now! Those thoughts only mean trouble. But these soft blond curls... That's enough! She thought and shook her head.

Jane watched her with amusement. He liked it when she got confused because of him. But he liked it more when he got her to blush, but this time he sadly couldn't see anything because it was too dark outside.

The police found the body of a young woman in a small town near Sacramento. She was missing for 5 days before someone found her body in a small lake near the town. The town was located in the outskirts of Sacramento so it was a long ride and since it was already dark they booked themselves into a small hotel near the scene. Van Pelt, Cho and Rigsby had taken the other car like always and had been behind Lisbon and Jane for most of the ride. Somewhere along the way they must have lost them because they were alone now. In the woods. In the middle of a storm. It was already getting dark and the only company she got was Jane. Great.

The clouds had gotten really dark and they heard a low rumble. Lisbon winced silently as the first flash of lightning graced the sky. Jane saw this but decided not to bother her. For now.

"You really should have let me drive, we would have already been there for an hour." Jane said after 10 minutes of silence and driving aimlessly through the woods.

"Yeah, I have no doubt of that." Lisbon had a good reason for not letting him drive. He drove fast. Very fast and broke every speed limit along the way. The first time Lisbon drove with Jane at the steering wheel she was sick for hours afterwards and swore to herself that she would never let him drive again.

"Here, you can read the map. Maybe you will find out where we are." Jane took the map with a smile after she got it from the back seat. He opened the map and followed the way they were supposed to go with his eyes.

"I think we took the wrong turn somewhere. I believe we are somewhere in this huge green area in the middle of the map. I'm sorry but there are no roads in it."

"Funny Jane, really funny. I don't suppose you have one of your brilliant ideas to get us out of here, do you?" Lisbon asked annoyed and winced at the next flash of lightning. I really hate storms! And the best thing is, I'm trapped in a car with Patrick Jane unless we find a way out of this woods anytime soon.

"So do you admit now that we are lost?" Jane asked with a bright smile and sparkling eyes.

"Jane! Don't make jokes and get us out of here!" Lisbon replied without answering his question. She hated it when she had to admit a mistake, but she hated it even more when Jane was right.

"I'm not joking and I see as much as you. It's dark in case you hadn't noticed. I could go and search for help but if I do that I would have to leave you alone for some time and I'm pretty sure you won't like that", he said with the brightest smile she had ever seen on his face.

"Where would you get the idea that I got a problem with being alone-" Lisbon stopped and stared at Jane's hand with big eyes. Her own fingers crushed Jane's hand and her finger nails bored into his flesh.

Damn. The last lightning must have startled her so much that she didn't notice that her hand grasped Jane's. She tried to loosen her hand from Jane's but she couldn't move it. She looked up into Jane's smiling eyes and his grin. This got her angry and she glared at him but due to the fact that her hand was still grasping at Jane the desired effect puffed into thin air.

Jane's grin got wider and he chuckled. "It's not a fault to be scared of lightning."

"I'm not scared!" she insisted but just in that moment another flash illuminated the dark sky and she winced again. Her now shivering hand didn't help to get her position across.

"Okay, you aren't scared, I get it." Jane said and lifted his free hand in a defending gesture. "Any idea how we get out of here?"

" We could call Cho and the others. They were behind us for most of the ride and if we are lucky they took the same wrong turns." Lisbon said with a little hope.

She got her cell phone out of her pocket which wasn't so easy considering she had only one hand to use, and dialed Cho's number. She lifted it to her ear and waited. Nothing. She looked at her cell phone surprised and cursed as she saw that she had no reception.

Jane watched her and noticed that she had a small dog as a picture on her cell phone. "You like dogs?", he asked curiously.

"What? Yeah, why? Well, it doesn't matter I have no reception here! That's another reason why I don't like storms! They complicate everything! Try your cell, maybe it's working."

Today is a wonderful day, Jane thought. He already discovered two new things about his raven haired boss. He added her fear of lightning and her affection for dogs to his list of 'important things to know about Teresa Lisbon' and got his own cell out of his pocket. He looked at the display and showed it to her.

"Nothing. Not one little bar that could save us from this storm."

Lisbon sighed deeply. "What are we going to do now?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: _Hey Guys, so I never really understood what's up with you guys wanting reviews so badly but now I understand^^ After I got my first review I had a smile on my face for the whole evening, so thank you Jisbon4ever for my very first review;) Since I got some reviews and really enjoy writing this story here is chapter 2 :) Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

"We have two options, we could wait until the storm is over or I could go and search for a phone. Since it doesn't look like the rain is going to stop anytime soon I think it would be best if I searched for a house."

"But Jane, we are stuck in the middle of nowhere in the woods. The big green area on the map you remember? Where do you get the idea that there is a house somewhere near?"

Jane smiled at Lisbon. Her face didn't show her fear anymore but her big, green, fearful eyes told him otherwise. He took her other hand into his and looked into her face.

"When we entered the woods there was a sign that said that there was a mansion somewhere along the way. Besides I saw tire tracks before the rain started and they lead into that direction." He turned his head to the direction he meant because now, both of his hands were busy trying not to break under Lisbon's grasp.

"Don't worry, I will just look around a little and won't be gone long. I don't want to get lost. I'll be back in half an hour, okay?"

Lisbon just nodded her head because she didn't trust her voice. The storm had gotten louder every minute and lightning flashed across the sky constantly.

Jane lifted their hands in front of her face and looked at her expectantly. Lisbon tried to relax her hands and surprisingly they obeyed her. She took her hands out of his in a matter of seconds and looked anywhere but at him.

"It wasn't that difficult, was it?" Jane stated with another of his bright smiles. She hated him, she absolutely hated him for being so damn cheery and smiley and just as she was about to tell him a piece of her mind regarding where he could put his damn smiley face, his finger landed on her lips.

The surprise let her forget all her anger for a minute and she looked at him with wide eyes.

He chuckled quietly and took her face into his hands. "Don't be angry, I'll be back in half an hour", he said hushed and gave her a short kiss.

Before Lisbon could say anything let alone protest he opened the door and disappeared into the pouring rain.

xxxxx

Lisbon sat in the car and looked at nothing. As soon as she recovered from her shock and as her voice worked again she batted her arms down on the steering wheel and sighed long and loud.

"Bastard! Who does he think he is, that little...", Lisbon cursed for the next 10 minutes and as her arsenal of insults was exhausted, she just invented new ones. As soon as she began insulting innocent little animals who really weren't to blame for this situation, she stopped and took a deep breath.

'I can't believe he did that! I'm his boss! Well, it was kinda nice and those deep blue eyes... here I go again. Me and my imagination. I'm still his boss so there is no room for feelings like that... but if you are really accurate, he's just a consultant that had been assigned to my team and so I'm not exactly his direct superior. Oh well, what am I thinking we still work together and after the fiasco with Bosco I decided not to go down that road again. Just my luck that the only person who is interested in me is someone I work with. And to bring even more joy to my happy, pink bubblegum world the only person I am interested in is one of the few men that has absolutely no interest in dating anyone. Maybe I just imagined that kiss, or it was a failed experiment on his part... I mean he _did_ get out of the car very fast...'

While Lisbon thought about a way to make the kiss look insignificant, she didn't even realize that she relaxed in her seat and didn't notice the ongoing storm outside the car windows anymore.

xxxxx

As Soon as Jane got out of the car he was wet from head to toe. Even his socks. He thought about getting back in the car but after seeing Lisbon's face change from shock to anger he decided he liked to live a little bit longer even if that meant he was going to catch a cold.

He smiled at the memory of the kiss and didn't regret it. It was supposed to be just a gesture to take her fear away but now that he thought about it, he liked it. He liked to kiss Teresa Lisbon. His boss of all women. He hadn't had a date for almost six years and now the one woman he couldn't stop thinking and fantasizing about had to be his boss and therefore off limits. Not that he minded a little relationship between co-workers but she once told him that relationships should be kept out of the office. Great Jane, how are you supposed to behave normal in her presence if all you can think about is kissing her?

Jane walked through the woods without looking where he was going and the next time he was aware of his surroundings he saw a small mansion. Well, he thought, he could also call it a very big house, but after observing the gates that surrounded the whole 'house' and the fancy cars parking in front of the entrance, he decided to call it a 'mansion'. Even if it was a small one compared to some he had seen in his time as a mentalist.

He walked through the gates and saw light behind some windows. The way the shadows hit the curtain he was almost certain that it was not electrical light but some candles or a fireplace.

Jane considered getting Lisbon before knocking on the door but decided against it remembering her fear of lightning and the still ongoing rain. He wanted something warm even if it was just for a few minutes while making the phone call. And the shadows of the candles or, hopefully, a fire place looked too inviting so he jumped up the stairs and knocked on the door hoping that someone would let him in.

The door opened and Jane had to look up to see into the man's eyes. He didn't like what he saw. Those eyes were cold. Like really cold, ice water cold and without mercy. Jane shivered if it was from the rain or from the man's presence he couldn't say. He almost backed off and started saying something like 'excuse me I got the wrong door' when he changed his mind thinking about Lisbon being alone and cold out in the woods. It was just a phone call, so no big deal. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

_Autho's Note:_ Here is chapter 3. Enjoy and review!:)

**Chapter 3**

Jane gulped and looked up into the face of the scary man. "Excuse me, can I use your phone to call our colleges? Our cell phones don't have any reception during the storm."

The man looked down on him and grunted something. Jane leaned forward slightly and looked at him inquiringly. "Could you repeat that please? The storm is so loud I didn't hear what you said."

The man grasped Jane by his arm and pulled him inside the house before closing the door after them. "I asked you who you were! What are you doing snooping around on my property? And who is here beside you?"

Fear gripped at Jane and he became very calm on the outside thinking about something he could tell him. He should listen to his instinct sometimes. So how am I going to get myself out of here, preferably without letting this man know that I'm with the CBI?. I think he is one of those people who don't take too well to the words 'law enforcement' or 'police'. Just make something up, Patrick! "I'm sorry for entering your property it was not my intention to anger you. It's just that I kinda got lost in the woods after taking the wrong turn somewhere and now my cell phone isn't working due to the storm. So I walked around looking for a house so that I could ask to use the phone to call someone. By the way I'm Patrick Jane and I'm just on a camping tour. Just my lonely self. So I'm sorry for intruding I will excuse myself now. Sorry for bothering you I will leave myself out."

Jane was about to turn around when the man put his very large hand, Jane noticed with a sinking feeling that it could probably squash his windpipe without using too much force,on his shoulder and turned him back around. "No need to get back so fast. You can use our phone. It's just around the corner in the other room. I'll show you to it. Come on."

It was now that Jane started seeing where he was. He stood in a large entrance hall with big stairs leading to the second story of the 'mansion'. On the left and on the right there were some doors leading to who knows where and on the far left corner there was a large fire place. So that's where the light came from, Jane thought and immediately felt the warmth of the flames. Sadly it didn't do anything to warm him up. The sinking feeling returned full force when the man whose name Jane still didn't know was opening the third door on the right side of the hall.

Inside the room was some kind of meeting. There was a long table with six gruff men sitting around it and looking either bored or impatient. Each of them wore a neatly cut black suit and one of them even had sun glasses on. A small woman with greasy white hair and clothes that look like she wore them since the last millennium served the men some drinks. Didn't look like juice or water to him. Great, he thought, now I'm in the middle of some mafia boss meeting or something like that.

The man who brought him inside looked at his companions and began explaining who Jane was and what he wanted. "This is Patrick Jane. Apparently he got lost in the woods and his cell phone got no signal. He asked if he could use the phone to call his 'colleagues'."

Seven icy pairs of dark eyes looked at him and sized him up and down. After a minute of that the man from the door looked expectantly and a little impatient at him. "So? What are you waiting for? The phone is in the back. Go on, we don't have time all day for this."

Jane hurried to the back of the room while the icy pairs of eyes still followed him. A chill ran down his body. He found the phone and picked it up. He was about to dial Cho's number when the raspy voice of a woman spoke up.

" Hey, aren't you that Patrick Jane who was working as a psychic on TV some years ago and is now helping the CBI solving cases? I've been a really big fan of yours, I've seen all of your shows. It's amazing what you do. Can I get an autograph?"

Seven heads jerked in his direction and he let go of the phone. Too scared to do anything he just stood there and was doing what he did best. Observe. They did the same but they had this look in their eyes that let Jane feel like some prey in a lions cage.

"You work for the CBI? You're with the police? What were you really doing, snooping around our backyard? So you were going to call your 'colleagues' from the police? To tell them what exactly?"

Jane stood there with a puzzled look on his face. Where the hell did he get himself into? The man from the door slowly made his way towards Jane while two of the guerillas from the table stood up and flanked said man on the right and on the left side. The rest of the people sitting at the table were watching with bored expressions on their faces while the woman who had served them the drinks was standing next to the door at the other side of the room and watched what was unfolding in front of her with wide eyes.

As soon as Jane became aware of what they would possibly do to him if he didn't say anything very soon his brain started working again and he started with raising his hand in front of him in a defensive gesture. "Wait just a moment pals. I'm really just on a camping tour and got lost. The CBI has got nothing to do with it and I just wanted to call an old friend of mine who must live somewhere nearby if I'm correct. But since I got lost, I'm not too sure where I am anymore so I was going to call him and ask if he knew this mansion so he could give me directions or something. Don't break a sweat guys, I'm just heading back to my camping stuff and wait 'till the storm is over and my cell works again. Sorry for intruding I'm on my way out." Jane said hurriedly and tried to get past the three gorillas inching closer to him. Two of them grasped his arms and smashed him into the wall behind him.

"I don't believe you. Who goes camping when the weather forecast said nearly one week of rain and storms? Either you are an complete idiot or you are lying. You don't look like an idiot to me, so what are you really doing here?"

"Gee, thanks for the compliment, I can't say the same back to you though... you look like an idiot. And you are wrong. I'm not doing anything besides what I told you I was doing. So if you were so kind and let me go..."

"Did you just call me an idiot?"

Jane mentally slapped himself. What was wrong with him and telling dangerous criminals everything he was thinking? He should have listened to Lisbon telling him to shut his mouth when he was around criminals while he still could. Now it was apparently too late.

The man from the door lifted his fist and punched Jane straight into the face. The joined impact from the fist hitting his nose and the back of his head hitting the wall was too much for him and everything started to fade away. The last thing he saw before everything went black were two big green scared eyes.

xxxxx

Lisbon sat in the car and drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. What was taking him so damn long? It's already been an hour! Maybe he got himself lost again. Or he found some interesting animals that distracted him. Maybe he even found a soft patch of grass, decided to take a break and lost his sense of time. That would be typical. Him doing everything he wasn't supposed to, touching everything, talking to everyone, being distracted and being absolutely annoying.

After another ten minutes of waiting Lisbon decided to go and search for him. Luckily the rain wasn't as bad as before and with the hood of her jacket on she didn't get too wet.

She walked into the direction he took earlier for about ten minutes when she saw a house. A really big house with a fence and fancy black cars parked in front of it. She decided to risk a look. She walked around the house and looked through the windows. She suddenly stopped. She heard someone talking behind the next window. She slowly crept a little bit further and risked a short look inside. She didn't like what she saw. No, she really didn't but it wasn't a surprise either. Every time she left him alone he got himself into trouble. So why would today be any different she thought and continued watching through the window and formulating a plan to get Jane out of that situation.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note:_ I really had fun writing this chapter so enjoy reading and please review:)

**Chapter 4**

"Why did you do that, Harris? What are we supposed to do with him now that he's unconscious? We can't just drop him somewhere and hope he will forget everything. Now we have to kill him, too. Just like that girl. It's starting to get a little bit risky." one of the men sitting at the table said.

"But he is with the police. And he called me an idiot. He could have busted this whole operation! And I think I speak for everyone here in this room if I say that that is not in everyone's interest! So one more or less on our list doesn't matter. Let's kill him, he was noisy and he called me an idiot. Nobody will notice for awhile. And if they do, we are long gone. It's a little bit sad to leave this nice house behind but that was only a temporary solution. So anyone's got a problem with that?"

The smallest of the group spoke up.

"You really are an idiot. Didn't you see that he was lying when he told us his little story about the camping trip? I bet he was not alone and now some officer or agent is going to miss him and start looking for him. We can't just kill him. And if you guys didn't notice there was someone looking through the windows a few minutes ago. So if I'm correct and that was Mr. Jane's company we don't have too much time left. We have to eliminate both of them. And possibly everyone that comes after them. But we can't just kill them. Killing police officers is a big thing and if we are not careful the whole CBI or the police department of Sacramento is going to hunt us down. We have to come up with a plan. Any ideas?"

"But nobody will notice if he dies, I mean as far as I know he is just a consultant, right Mrs Baker?" Brandon Harris, the man from the door, asked.

The small woman who served their drinks was still standing in the door and looked more than a little bit frightened by now. She knew that these people were dangerous and she regretted the day she let those people rent the house. Well, she had not had much of a choice because they were threatening her with a gun but she wished she had done something. "Yes, Mr. Harris he works as a consultant and solves cases with the CBI."

"That's great, he isn't even a cop so we don't have anything to worry about. Let's kill him now, before he wakes up." Harris watched the others with excitement.

The small man who spoke up first looked at him with disappointment in his eyes. "Harris, I think you didn't listen to me. He works with the police. It doesn't matter if he is a real cop or just a consultant, he is one of them and cops don't take it lightly when one of them is hurt. And maybe you forgot the part where I told you about the person looking through the window. I'm pretty sure that that person wasn't just a neighbor. I suggest we keep Mr Jane for awhile. Put him in the basement and wait until we finish our operation here. I'm not sure what we should do after that, because he has seen our faces. We can think about that later. Nelson and Collins, take him and put him in the basement. Make sure that he won't be able to escape."

Nelson and Collins, the two guerillas who flanked Harris before, now took Jane by his arms, each took one arm, and dragged him out the door.

"Do you have a problem with that Harris?"

"What if he tries to escape?"

"If he tries that, he is all yours."

"Great! Well then, I have no problem. What about the person at the window? Can I go please? I wanna catch that one."

"Okay have fun. But no killing, you understand me? If there is someone, and I'm pretty sure there is, take him or her down to the basement."

That being said, Harris took off with a smile on his face and the others continued their meeting.

xxxxx

After Jane had been knocked out, Lisbon wanted to jump right into action and save him, but she knew that she couldn't go up against seven men at once. She didn't even know if they were armed and she just had one gun with her. So she forced herself to sit still and listen to their conversation. When the small, bald man said that she saw someone at the window she held her breath for a few moments and disappeared into the shadows completely. The fact that they didn't plan to kill Jane yet, was a small relief but that didn't last long. That Harris guy was dangerous. He had fun while he killed people and those were the most dangerous criminals. And now that psychopath was searching for her. She had to think of something. Fast. Or she was done for. She had to get Jane out of here very fast.

She crept around the house searching for an entrance. It must be her lucky day, because just as she thought about breaking in, she found an open window. Well, you can't really say lucky day considering the situation they were in, but Lisbon decided to be thankful for the small things and crawled through the small window. If Jane was still unconscious when she found him and had to get him out, there was no way that she could push him up and out of the window. She had to find another way to get out then. But didn't want to think about the worst case scenario. Therefore she concentrated on the situation at hand.

She found herself in a big, dark room with no light and she couldn't make out anything beside a small ray of light that shone under the door. She slowly inched towards the door and opened it quietly. The hall was lit with small candles and a warm fire place. It was only now that she realized that she was completely wet and the water dropped onto the floor. Shit, she thought, if Harris wasn't as dumb as he seemed to be he would see the water trail she would certainly leave if she would go out into the hall now. She turned around and looked back into the dark room she just cam from. An idea hit her and she snatched a candle from the wall and got back into the room.

Just as she was about to look for something she could use as a towel she saw something in the corner of her eye and had only enough time to lift her arm in a defending gesture. That was her luck because if she didn't the fist would have hit her straight in the face.

Her arm throbbed from the impact and she looked up into Harris smiling face.

"Well, who do we have here. A woman. And a small one at that. What are you doing in here? Looking for someone maybe? Mr Jane? I could take you to him if you want" he said with an evil grin.

Lisbon backed away and held a safe distance to Harris. She pulled out her gun and pointed the barrel at him.

"CBI! Hands up in the air!"

"Not so fast sweetie. You want that consultant of yours back, right? He is in the basement. I'll show you the way, come on."

Lisbon considered this. That could save her important time she could need later. And she was the one with the gun. She could still tie him up somewhere if he made one wrong move.

"Okay, but leave your hands up in the air. And walk in front of me. Now. Let's go."

Harris grinned and turned around. He got out into the hall and she followed him through various rooms until they got to some stairs. They met nobody on their way so she assumed that the meeting was still on-going and they thought that Harris could handle whoever intruded this house.

She was careful about not letting her guard down. Harris went down the stairs and at the end it made a sharp turn to the left. She lost sight of him for a moment and hurried after him. As she reached the end of the stairs, Harris was gone. She looked into all directions but she was standing in another hallway and the sides were plastered with doors. He could be everywhere.

She sighed and started checking the rooms systematically one by one. As she reached the last door on the right, she saw light coming through. Slowly getting into position she took a deep breath and opened the door in one quick motion.

The room was lit by one candle on a table and was empty otherwise. Or so she thought. As she started turning around and looking into the last room she was hit by something hard straight to her head. Lisbon didn't let go of her gun but the room started spinning and she fell to the floor.

The last thing she noticed was the smiling face of Harris as he pulled her into a corner and cuffed her with metal handcuffs to the wall. She turned her head and saw Jane's limp body handcuffed to the wall right beside her. She tried to stay awake and think about a way to get themselves out of that situation but it didn't work. Darkness engulfed her and her thoughts faded away.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: _Here's chapter 5! Enjoy reading and review! Hope you guys like it!

**Chapter 5**

It's been five hours since Van Pelt, Cho and Rigsby had lost Jane and Lisbon. Their car had been before them the entire drive and suddenly they were gone. After considering searching for them they decided to just drive to the scene and wait there.

They arrived two hours after loosing sight of Lisbon's car and started to survey the crime scene.

The victim was a 25 year old woman with no family. Her parents live hundreds of kilometers away in Washington and she only contacted them every other week. So no one reported her missing. She worked in a small diner as a waitress and mostly kept to herself so she didn't have many friends. Well actually, none of the people Cho and Rigsby questioned considered themselves friends with Amy Rodgers. She showed up to her shifts and did the work. She rarely took part in any conversations her colleagues had and she didn't talk to the guests except for taking their orders. That doesn't mean that she was unfriendly, she was polite and answered all the questions her colleagues had about work. But as soon as it was something personal she politely declined the answer and said that she'd rather not discuss her personal life.

After interviewing all the staff at the small diner, and after talking to everyone that knew Amy Rodgers, Cho and Rigsby decided to see if Van Pelt figured something out or if Lisbon and Jane had finally arrived.

While the boys were interviewing the people at the diner, Van Pelt set up all her technological stuff in her small hotel room and started searching the databases for any information on Amy Rodgers. She only found a parking ticket she received six years ago, while still living with her family in Washington. After that, nothing.

Cho and Rigsby came back from the diner and talked a bit about the case. After half an hour Rigsby finally voiced the question everybody was wondering about.

"What is taking them so long? Do you think their car broke down or something? But why didn't they call then? I mean they should have been here three hours ago."

"I already tried calling them but it seems like their phones are turned off or something. I thought that maybe they had no signal during the storm but it's over now and I still can't reach them" Van Pelt told the guys.

"Should we search for them? They could have gotten lost or what if they had an accident? We should have started to search for them the minute we lost sight of them. What if they really needed our help and we did nothing? I suggest we drive back and search for them." Rigsby said and was already half out the door.

Cho, always being the rational one, stopped him. "Wait a moment pal, we should make a plan first. Figure out where they strayed from the street and start looking in that area instead of just looking everywhere. That won't work and that way we will never find anything if something really happened to them. Try their cells again, Grace. And show me a map with the route we used to drive up here."

Van Pelt tipped something into her laptop and then pulled out her cell to call Lisbon again.

Cho studied the map and searched for the place they lost sight of Lisbon's car. As soon as he found it, he groaned. It was in the middle of the woods. Nothing was near that place, not even a gas station.

Rigsby had a sudden idea. "Hey, what about GPS? Can't we locate their cell phones?"

Van Pelt sighed and looked at him. "Don't you think I already tried that? But their cell phones are turned off and the last cell tower their phones registered into covers the entire area of the woods. And we already know the general location so the only thing we can do now is jump in the car and search."

Cho looked out of the window of the small hotel room and decided that it was too dark already. "We won't be able to find anything tonight. Maybe they just took a detour and will show up anytime now. If they are still not back tomorrow morning we will start looking for them. Until then, let's do our jobs and try to solve this case."

Rigsby and Van Pelt reluctantly agreed. It didn't sit well with them doing nothing if Jane and Lisbon could possibly need their help but after looking out the window and seeing how fast it was getting dark they shoved their worried thoughts to the back of their minds and exchanged their thoughts about the case with each other.

xxxxx

Lisbon woke up to somebody calling her name.

"Lisbon! Wake up! Please, come on, wake up!"

She slowly opened her eyes and saw Jane struggling to get out of the cuffs that tied him to the wall. His hands were held above his head but luckily the chains were located low enough so that he was able to sit down on the dirty ground. Her head was pounding and her arm still hurt from the time Harris tried to hit her. She took in her surroundings and noticed that she was sitting nearly next to Jane in dirty basement room. Her hands were tied up by some sort of chains that were embedded into the wall above her, so her hands were dangling above her head just like Jane's. There was only on small light bulb that gave away very little light, but it was enough to make out the outlines of things. She saw some racks in the corner of the room near the door she assumed she was brought in, considering it was the only one in the room. No windows. So the door was the only way to escape then. Apart from the racks she only saw a table and a chair in the middle of the room just under the light bulb. Something in the corner of her eye caught her attention and as she turned her head, she saw that Jane was gesturing wildly (as much as possible) and he seemed to be saying something. She realized that she must have zoned out or something because she didn't hear him at all.

"Lisbon! Can you hear me? Thank god you are awake! Did you hit your head? How did you end up down here, weren't you waiting in the car? Did they hurt you? How did you even know I was her..."

"Stop Jane! Not so many questions at once my head hurts! And to answer your question, yes I can hear you very clearly, I think I must have hit my head when I fell down after that Bastard Harris knocked me out and as you can see I obviously didn't wait in the car." Lisbon said after stopping Jane's rapid questions.

"Who is Harris? One of the guys in the suits? And how did he get you? Didn't you have your gun with you?" Jane asked as soon as she made a pause.

" Harris was the bastard who punched you, Jane. And he got me while I tried to search for you. Of course I had my gun with me. But after I had my gun pointed at him and he told me he can show me where they held you, he slipped away as we reached the bottom of the stairs. I checked all the rooms, looking for you and him but he surprised me and got a lucky hit in. I blacked out after that."

Only now remembering Jane's bleeding nose she looked at him and studied his nose. Didn't seem to be broken but it was hard to see with all the dried blood. " How's your nose Jane? Still bleeding?"

Jane shook his head and smiled at her. " No it's not that bad. I've had worse and that idiot can't even hit me in the right place. So it's not broken."

Lisbon sighed and looked at him questionably. "You got any idea how to get us out of this mess? I could be wrong but it doesn't look like we can just walk away as soon as the guys upstairs are finished with their business. I heard a little bit of their conversation and it doesn't look good. Harris wants to kill you as soon as possible because you called him an idiot and the only reason why we are still alive is that one of that group actually has a brain and thinks it wouldn't be a good idea to kill a cop. Or someone who works with the police for that matter. We have to find a way out of here. Fast. And we can't mess up because if they catch us again, Harris is allowed to do everything he wants with us. I'd rather not know what he is planning in that sick mind of his."

"Then count yourself lucky that I'm the one you are stuck with in here. After working with you guys so long I thought it would be useful to know how to undo cuffs. You know, in case you finally had enough of me and decided to use yours against me. Or in case I get kidnapped again. Anyway I searched the internet and found some lock picks that would work on cuffs. Well it said so on the package. Sadly, I didn't have the chance to test them yet since you never leave yours laying anywhere and I couldn't bribe the others to lend me theirs. They said something about handcuffs being no toys and not trusting me with police equipment. But since they could always come in handy I kept them on me since then. The only problem is, I keep them in my pocket and the way I'm tied up right now there is no way I could reach them myself."

"If I didn't know you as long as I do I would think you are crazy. Since I already know that, I'm just going to be thankful for your twisted mind and hope those lock picks are capable of doing things as they promise. So how are we getting them out of your pocket?"

"Can you move your arms? The chains allow a little bit of mobility and I think if I stretch enough you could reach in my pocket and get them out."

Jane moved himself in a way that allowed him to squat on his feet and stretch his chest in Lisbon's direction. She used the little flexibility she had she reached the jacket of his three piece suit. It was hard getting to the pocket on the inside of his jacket but after a few minutes of trying she held the lock picks in her hand.

"Let's see if these things work" she said and started picking her cuffs.

"Hey I wanted to try them!"

Lisbon glared at him and he got quiet. "Just saying..." he muttered and watched her expertly pick the locks.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked astonished as she got the cuffs to open after only a few seconds of working on them.

"Wouldn't you like to know", she said with a smirk and turned around to open his cuffs.

Just as she was about to start picking the lock they heard someone coming down the stairs.

Lisbon looked panicked from Jane to door and back. She decided it would be the best to look as if she didn't wake up at all, so she put the lock picks back in Jane's pocket and hurried over to the cuffs she had just escaped from and put her hands in them again. She was not in the mood to find out what Harris would do if he found out that they were going to escape. They could always try again when they had a little more time.

Both of them watched the door carefully as it slowly opened.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note:_ Hey guys, I finally decided where to go with this story. So I am going to change the rating for future chapters. Have fun and review!

**Chapter 6**

To their surprise, it wasn't Harris that came into the room. It was the woman who was serving the drinks when Jane tried to make the call to Cho. And the same woman who had given away his identity.

"What do you want?" Jane asked with hostility in his voice.

Mrs Baker looked at them sadly. "I'm really sorry Mr Jane but I was so excited to meet you that I just blurted out the first thing that came to my mind."

"Well, thanks to you we're stuck down here. If you are sorry then help us get out of here."

"You don't understand! These guys are really dangerous they are going to kill me if I help you. I'm really sorry that it's my fault you ended down here but there really isn't anything I can do for you. I just hope these guys disappear very soon. They threatened me with guns when they first came to the house and said that if I do what they say, we won't have any problems and I could continue my life as soon as they won't need the house anymore." Mrs Baker explained with a pained expression on her face.

Lisbon listened to her story and snorted. "You don't really believe that they will let you go, do you? Those guys up there are criminals and you've seen their faces and listened to their conversations. There is no way they will let you live. I'm pretty sure they are going to dispose of you as soon as their business in this area is finished."

Mrs Baker's face became pale and she sunk down on the single chair in the room.

Lisbon felt a little sorry for the poor woman but she had no choice but to be harsh if she wanted to get out of here. Her instinct told her that time was of essence in this situation. Those guys were dangerous and the only thing holding them back from killing them now was the small guy with more than one brain cell. She looked at Jane and saw him staring at the poor woman.

"What's your name?" he asked her while staring into her eyes.

"Miranda Baker, Mr Jane. What am I going to do? Do you really think they are going to kill me? Well, now that I think about it I did see their faces and I even heard them confess to the murder of a girl."

"Don't worry Miranda, if you help us out, Agent Lisbon here is going to make sure that you will be safe. But she can't do that if she's tied up down here in this basement, right?"

Mrs Baker nodded and Lisbon could see it in her face as she made up her mind. She got a determined look in her eyes and stood up.

"I know a way out of here and if you are really quiet and lucky they won't notice that you are gone. But I can't do anything about those cuffs, the only key belongs to Harris and he never takes it off."

"Don't worry about that, Miranda, we got that covered. Just show us the way out of here. And please hurry up I don't think they will leave us alone for long." Jane told her as she walked to one of the walls of the room and pushed at it.

Lisbon and Jane watched with surprised looks on their faces as a small door opened.

"This house is really old and has many secret passages behind the walls. I don't know why they were built but I don't really care. A few years back I accidentally found the entrance to those passages. Nobody knows about them and I don't really know where they lead. They are really confusing and I never got around to exploring them fully. But I know there is an exit that leads to the garden."

She suddenly stopped talking and turned around as she heard a noise from up the stairs.

"I really need to go now. Good luck and please remember to sent someone as soon as you get out of here. I don't want them to kill me."

Jane and Lisbon watched as Mrs Baker closed the secret door in the wall and hurriedly left the room. A few moments later, the door opened again and Harris stood in the door, smiling.

"I see you are awake now. That's great. How do you like your new living arrangements? I like it, it's kinda cozy, don't you think?"

Nobody answered him. Jane and Lisbon just stared at him and waited. Lisbon was really glad that Jane shut his mouth for once. She didn't want to think about all the things he could say to get them even deeper into trouble.

"Well, you don't want to talk then. But the guys upstairs really want to know what you are doing here, so they send me to question you."

Jane piped up. "_They_ want to know? You don't? What do you want then?"

Harris chuckled. "Oh, I don't really care what you are doing here. I'm just waiting for a opportunity to kill both of you. You, Mr Jane, for calling me an idiot and that woman over there for resisting me when I tried to catch her. Don't understand why she did that though, I'm a really nice guy."

"Yeah, I bet", Lisbon muttered under her breath.

"What was that? You don't believe me?" Harris asked and came closer to them.

"Oh, I'm sure she believes you, Harris. And I already told you what I was doing here. You remember? I was camping until you decided to knock me out and tie me up in your basement. And Teresa over there was my camping companion. I assume she got worried when I didn't come back and then went looking for me. We are off duty, we just took a break and decided camping would be a good way to relax." Jane told Harris as convincingly as possible.

Lisbon groaned silently. Camping, really? She hated camping and nobody who knows her (and him) would believe they went camping. In the woods. At this time of the year. Together.

She just hoped Harris was as stupid as he seemed to be and wouldn't catch on to Jane's lie.

"Don't think I'm an idiot. You are not camping. Who would go camping at this time of the year? It's raining every other day and it's cold. If I think about it, please lie to me. That way I have an excuse to hurt you and I really am going to enjoy it."

Harris had a dangerous sparkle in his eye which didn't go unnoticed by Jane. He gulped and his mind got into overdrive.

"We are not lying we really went on a camping trip. And we know about the rain but thought we might get lucky. And if something went wrong we still have a friend who lives nearby and would have given us a ride back home."

"I don't believe you. Jane told us he was alone and he lied about that. Why would he have told the truth about the other stuff? And you had your gun with you. Why would you take that with you on a mere camping trip. I'm really happy about that though. Now I can do everything I want with you two. I am not allowed to kill you but there are many other ways to hurt you. So, who wants to be the first one?" Harris asked and pulled a knife out of his pocket. He looked from Jane to Lisbon and back and seemed to have made up his mind.

"I think I'm starting with the woman. I bet it will be fun to make you scream, you seem to be feisty." he laughed and crouched down in front of her.

"Get away from her! You don't have to do that!" Jane shouted and struggled against his restraints.

Just as Harris was about to put the knife to Lisbon's arm, they heard a shout from upstairs.

"Harris! Get your ass up here, there is a change of plans!"

Harris face showed disappointment as he stood up and turned to leave the room. "Don't worry, I'll be back" he promised and shut the door after him.

Lisbon breathed heavily and closed her eyes. That was close, she thought. Just a few moments later and... she didn't want to think about what would have happened. She pushed all those thoughts to the back of her mind and turned to Jane.

"We have to hurry up and get out of here."

Jane just looked at her with wide eyes and didn't respond.

"Jane! Get yourself together! Help me get those lock picks so we can start getting out of here."

Lisbon stretched her arms again, just like before and Jane came out of it and stretched himself so she could take the lock picks out of his pocket again.

She quickly opened her cuffs again and crouched down next to Jane to free him from his restraints.

Jane watched her open the cuffs and as soon as his hands were free he took her face into his hands.

"He could have killed you just now. You were this close to getting killed and it was my fault. I'm so sorry." Jane apologized and didn't let go of her.

Lisbon stopped and looked into his eyes. She put his hands on his shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Listen to me Jane. He didn't do anything. I'm fine. And he told us, that he was not allowed to kill us. Now we have to hurry up and get out of here. I don't want to become acquainted with his knife the next time he comes down. Come on, let's explore some secret passageways. You love secrets."

"I don't want you to get hurt" he confessed and looked down.

"I won't get hurt, Jane. Let's go we have to get out of here." Lisbon insisted and stood up to walk to the wall with the door in it. She opened the door and looked back at Jane who was about to stand up and follow her. She smiled at him and disappeared into the wall.

Jane followed her. It was pretty narrow but if they walked one after another they could move through the passage. Jane closed the door behind him and it didn't get as dark as Lisbon expected. Light fell through various small holes in the wall and illuminated the many spider webs which sparkled silver. Lisbon thought it looked beautiful but a little noise behind her caused her to turn around and look at Jane. What she saw made her smile. His face showed a grimace and his hands shoved at the many spider webs. He tried to duck under them, but they were everywhere so he didn't succeed.

"I didn't expect that, Jane. You are afraid of spiders?" She asked and chuckled.

Jane looked up and stopped his arms from whisking the sticky nets away.

"Don't be ridiculous Lisbon. I'm not afraid. I just don't like them. Must be all those legs."

Lisbon grinned and turned away to continue her path. "If you say so Jane"

Jane huffed but said nothing. After some more steps Lisbon stopped.

"So, which way should we choose? Left or right? They look the same to me. Normally I would go where I can see the light but there is no light. I assume it already got dark outside"

"Flip a coin or something. I really have no idea which direction we should take. If there is a way out, we'll find it."

"Gee, thanks that was really helpful." Lisbon scoffed and went right. Right sounded right she decided. After a few more minutes of walking through this maze Lisbon heard noises. She stopped and motioned for Jane to do the same. She slowly crept forward till she reached the place where the voices came from.

"What's so important that you had to stop my interrogation? I was just about to start and have fun." They heard Harris complain.

"Change of plans Harris. We have to get out of here. There are going to be cops looking for those two downstairs. And when they find this mansion I don't want to be here. We're going to take them with us and maybe they will get us some money. That blond guy didn't look too bad. I don't know about the woman. What did she look like, Harris? Can she get us some money?"

"Oh, yeah she's hot. She'll fit right in. They are both a little older than the norm but I think it will work out. With the right clothes and make up. But wait, if we take them with us I won't have a chance to kill them. Come on boss, he called me an idiot! We can take her but I want him! Please!"

"Stop it, Harris. You already ruined one deal when you couldn't control yourself with the girl. I really have enough of you and your stupid actions. Behave yourself and do what I tell you to do. Otherwise I have no more need for you. You understand. And now fetch those two from downstairs and put them in the car. I want to leave as soon as possible."

Lisbon looked at Jane. He looked back at her. This was not good. They had to get out. Now.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: _I am really glad that you guys seem to like my story. Keep reading and review :) Enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

"Come on Jane, hurry up! I don't want them to find us. I have a pretty good idea what they are going to with us and I don't want to be around to find out if I'm right." Lisbon whispered and continued to walk through the maze-like secret passageways. She randomly turned left and right and hoped she would find the way out very soon. She was just about to walk up some stairs as Jane stopped her.

"I know I said that we could just walk and find a way out anyway but I'm pretty sure you are walking in circles."

Lisbon turned around and glared at him. "If you know the right way then go straight ahead and lead the way. You always behave like you know everything so now prove it!" she spat.

"Get your temper in check, woman. I was just _suggesting _that we come up with a plan. Not randomly choosing any direction at each turn. Let's think about where we are and where we want to go."

Lisbon glared at him but let him speak.

"We came up some stairs a while ago and considering we heard those men talking just now we must be on ground level. Which means we shouldn't go up or down any more stairs."

Reluctantly, she agreed with his logic. She didn't want to find an exit and realize they were on the first or second floor. It wasn't the best day to jump out of a window and possible sprain her ankle or something.

"So which direction do you _suggest_ we take now?"

"Well, walk around on this floor and hope we find an exit? Contrary to your believe I don't know everything. I just act like I do and that opens as much doors as really knowing. You just have to play the part and most of the people will do what you want. You should try that sometime." Jane grinned at her.

"I don't need to pretend. My badge opens enough doors for me. As you just pointed out you are good at pretending, so now _pretend_ to know the way. Or do that sniffing thing you do so often. Maybe you can smell us out of here."

She didn't really care what he did as long as something happened. The time was getting short. It's been over ten minutes since Harris was sent to collect them. He must have noticed by now that they are missing.

"Now that is a good idea, Lisbon. It rained when we came here, right?"

Lisbon remembered the storm and the lightning and shuddered. "Yeah, thanks for reminding me. I forgot that for a few minutes."

Jane ignored her sarcastic comment. He turned around and sniffed the air in each direction.

Lisbon looked at him incredulously. "What are you doing? That was a joke! Now come on we've been standing and arguing here long enough. We need to get going."

Jane smiled at her. "This way"

Lisbon took a deep breath. She restrained herself from hitting him. This really wasn't the situation to make a scene. She swallowed a sharp remark and followed his lead.

"You know, when we get out of here we should really talk about your anger management problems."

She'd had enough. She didn't care if this wasn't the right time. She punched him in the face. Being slightly watchful of his earlier injury she punched him in the jaw instead of the nose. "I really don't know why I keep you around! I should have brought you to an animal shelter a long time ago!" she shouted with blazing eyes.

"Jeez, woman! That hurt! The exit is right around that corner. Maybe the rain will cool you off a little." Jane said while moving his jaw to check if it was broken. He was lucky she didn't put all her strength into that punch.

She didn't say a word as she tried to brush past him. That wasn't as easy as she thought seeing as it was very narrow. She had to put her body flush against his in order to get past him. He didn't even pretend to move away. Just stood there and enjoyed the feeling of her body against his. Sadly it didn't last long and she was past him in a heartbeat.

She liked the feeling of being pushed against him way to much and pushed that thought to the back of her mind. There were more pressing matters that needed her attention. She moved quickly to the direction he pointed out earlier and was surprised to actually find a door.

"See, I was right. The exit."

"I don't even want to know how you figured that out. Let's get out of here." Lisbon said and pushed the door open.

It was dark outside. The rain had let off and now small rain drops only fell every now and then. The moon illuminated the backyard of the mansion in a beautiful soft glow and if Lisbon was in another situation she would have stopped and watched the amazing scenery a little longer. She forced herself to stop looking and hurriedly jogged over the lawn. Jane decided to stop and admire the nature.

"Jane! How many times do I need to tell you that we have to hurry up? Or do you want to have another nice little chat with Harris? If I heard correctly he is dying to meet you again. And I can assure you that it's only him that's dying metaphorically. You on the other hand... now move it!" Lisbon shouted angrily.

"Okay, okay I'm coming. No need to shout at me. You know they are still searching for us and I bet they heard your little rant and are on their way over here." he mentioned as he walked past her.

Lisbon mentally slapped herself. Damn! He's so irritating that I even forgot the people who want to kill us. Or worse, take us somewhere to sell us to god knows who. Well, I have no time o think about that now. I can kill him when we get back. I think if I would ask Cho very nicely he would even help me.

"Who do we have here? What did I tell you about escaping? Oh, yeah I encouraged you to. Well, I changed my mind. I don't really like it when you escape. But now I found you so boss won't kill me."

They stopped dead in their tracks and turned around as they heard Harris pulling out a gun.

"Easy there, those are dangerous" Jane motioned to the gun after lifting his hands in the air.

"Don't worry I'm not allowed to shoot you yet. Which doesn't mean I couldn't let it look like an accident, so behave yourself and do what I say. Now come over here, both of you."

There was nothing they could do so they complied and walked over to where Harris stood.

"Now I really want to know how you escaped. The surveillance cameras didn't show anything. And unfortunately, there aren't any cameras in the basement since nobody knew of your visit beforehand. That's kinda rude don't you think?"

That guy is really insane, Lisbon thought. She frantically searched for a way out but her brain didn't provide anything useful. Jane didn't answer either and seemed to be strangely calm.

"Well, I don't really care since I got you back now." He pulled a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket.

"Put them on. On the right wrist. Both of you. We don't want you to get too comfortable now, do we." Harris commanded and Jane and Lisbon reluctantly agreed.

"Now walk. In front of me. And no funny business, I still have the gun."

Jane had to walk behind Lisbon in order for them to move with the cuffs. Her hand was stretched backwards and his was being pulled forwards.

"Where are you taking us?" Lisbon asked while turning her head to watch Harris carefully.

"None of you business, just walk. And eyes up front. We don't want you falling and breaking something. Damaged goods don't get as much money as healthy ones."

Lisbon was about to ask again when it got suddenly very bright. The headlights of six fancy limousines had been turned on and directed in the direction they were coming from.

"I see you found them Harris. Good work but I still don't know if I should blame you for their escape. You were responsible for them so there's going to be punishment. But you brought them back so I won't kill you. Yet. Now get them in the trunk and bind them with some rope so they won't escape again." the man who was apparently the boss said.

Harris pushed the gun into Jane's back and he jerked forward causing Lisbon to begin moving. As they were about to pass the boss he stopped them with a gesture. He put his finger under Lisbon's chin and lifted it up. She tried to pull away but his grip was strong. After studying her for a while he let go of her and turned to leave.

"She will get us some money. Many of my clients ask for types like her and her age shouldn't be a problem either. I didn't know that cops looked so pretty. Well, I take what I get and this time I got lucky. Hurry up and get them in the car, we've already been wasting enough time. Let's go."

One of the other men that were sitting at the table and were now standing next to the cars brought some rope and bound their hand and feet together.

Jane growled. "So, how do you expect us to climb into your car now? I can't move an inch. You meant very well with the rope, pal."

"Shut up and walk over to that car." Harris pointed out one of the limousines. They were all the same model and with license plates from New York.

Oh no, New York. That was very far away. Firstly, Jane didn't want to ride in the trunk of the car for hours while driving up to New York and secondly, how were the others supposed to find them if they were whisked away to New York.

"You are taking us to New York? Do you really think you can drive with two people in the trunk all the way up to New York with nobody noticing?"

Harris pushed him again and Jane stumbled. Unfortunately Lisbon did to since they were barely able to stand upright with all the rope attached to them. "That's none of your business either. And now get to the car. If you make any noise while being in that car you will regret it. Boss said not to hurt you again because of the money we will get for you but if you aren't quiet I'll gladly show you they way to unconsciousness."

He pushed them in the trunk and closed it. They were lying uncomfortably on their sides with their hands roped to their bodies. The cuffs were still attached to their wrists so they had to lie next to each other very closely. Not that there was more space to allow spreading anyway.

"Lisbon are you okay? You were so quiet out there after that boss guy started talking." Jane asked concerned.

"I knew there was something familiar about that guy but I only remembered just now. Jane we are in deep trouble. That guy is wanted in many states. His name is Gordon Walker and he is the head of the biggest human trafficking ring in the United States. The government has been searching for him for years now." Lisbon answered quietly.

Crap, Jane thought. Why did he have to choose this house to ask for a phone?


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note:_ Sorry for the late update but I had to study for a big math test. And then my computer decided to attract some nasty viruses I had to get rid off. Anyway, enjoy reading chapter 8! And don't forget to review :)

**Chapter 8**

After ten minutes of thinking in silence, Lisbon tried to turn her body to face Jane. It didn't work as planned and she only managed to lay on her back. Her head now resting on Jane's right arm. Well, she decided, at least this is more comfortable than lying on my arm the whole time. She tried to get the rope loose but it didn't budge an inch.

"I'm sorry for punching you, Jane. I was just stressed and the fact that Harris and the others were looking for us didn't help. Usually I would just ignore you. But this time I didn't. I'm sorry. Not all of that anger was directed at you and I shouldn't have punched you."

"Don't worry Lisbon. I knew I was playing with fire. And it didn't hurt that much. The last time it hurt much more. Are you loosing your touch?"

Lisbon closed her eyes and sighed. It's just his way of coping with this situation she told herself. She remembered the last time she punched Jane. It was in that bio research facility after he made her think she was going to die. She was really mad then. Now she was just annoyed by his usual behavior.

"Be glad I didn't punch you with all my strength. And now please think about a way to get us out of here instead of annoying me." She said and turned her head to look somewhere else. Not that it had any use. It was pitch black in the trunk and she couldn't see anything.

"Isn't there any protocol like 'How to get out of a trunk when you are held there against your will'? Because I can honestly say I've never been in this kind of situation."

"Sadly, there is no such protocol. But once we get out of here I'll ask Hightower to establish one. It could be really useful to some of the agents. Come on Jane, you have all kinds of ridiculous ideas every day. Why can't you come up with one now? But please make it one that doesn't get us killed."

"I'm thinking here Lisbon. Don't rush me. What do you think they did to Mrs Baker?"

"I don't know. I hope they didn't kill her. She was just an innocent citizen that got caught up."

"As far as you know, Lisbon. Maybe she lied to us and is a member of their group. But I sure hope not. She is our only hope right now. If Cho and the others start searching for us they have to find the mansion eventually. And if she's still there she can tell them what happened and maybe even give them a description of their faces. Or tell them the license plates numbers."

"It was you who told her that there was no way they were going to let her live after seeing their faces. They are dangerous criminals and at least one of them has a brain."

"There you go woman. Crushing my hopes again. Like always. Only normally it would be me trying to have fun by making jokes or playing tricks and you putting a stop to it. I wish I could do that one more time. I had a bet going with Rigsby. Of course I was going to win like always."

"Get yourself together Jane, we are not dead." Both of them heard the unspoken 'yet' at the end of that sentence.

"What do you think they will do to us?" Lisbon asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Well, you told me they belong to a human trafficking ring. So my best guess is we're going to get front row seats on their next auction or whatever events they are planning. And the way they were checking you out I assume we won't like what they have in store for us. So we have to get out of here as soon as possible. We have to come up with a plan to get away as soon as they let us out of this trunk. The trunks in this kind of cars won't open from the inside so we have no chance of getting out of this car. And since we are moving, quite fast I would say, it wouldn't be a good idea to jump out anyway."

"They have guns Jane. How are we supposed to get away after they take us to their destination? I doubt they will untie us and look the other way while we escape."

"So we agree that we have to get out before we reach New York, or wherever they are taking us. Glad we finally found a topic we agree on. Hey, you still got your phone on you? They took mine before throwing me to the basement. But your visit was kind of a surprise. Did Harris take it?"

Harris wasn't that dumb was he, she thought. She didn't remember anything after he caught her so there was a slight chance he forgot. But either way they had no signal so there was no point in checking if her phone was still there. But now they've been moving for quite a while. Maybe she got a signal now.

"I don't know. I can't move my hands to check. But Harris couldn't have been that dumb, right?"

"Well, he was angry. He looked like he took some serious hits from you. And he is an idiot. He could have forgotten to take it. Where did you put it after checking for bars in the car? Back into your jacket?"

"Yeah. Wait, I'll try to turn around, maybe I can figure out if it's still there."

She turned back onto her side but couldn't go further. The rope held her back.

"I can't turn around. This damn rope!"

Jane snickered. "Don't worry just a few more minutes. The knots weren't very difficult I can get them loose." He struggled a few more minutes and finally got his left hand loose.

"I got it!"

"Great! Now try if you can get my hand free."

Jane struggled for a few minutes but it was very difficult to unknot the rope with only one hand.

"I guess they made yours a little bit more difficult. I could try again but I don't know how much time we have left. Who knows where they take us. And we've been driving for half an hour already."

"So what do you suggest? Search for it yourself? I don't think so."

"You have a better idea?" Jane asked. Lisbon thought for a few moments but didn't come up with any idea.

"Fine! But don't put your hand where it doesn't belong!"

"I'll try. It is very dark in here and I don't see anything. So I have to feel my way to the phone." Jane smirked and was very thankful that Lisbon could see about as much as him. "Where exactly did you put it? In the front pocket? Left or right?"

"Right front pocket. And I warn you Jane, no funny stuff."

Jane nodded absently and started moving his hand down from her shoulder to her hands. He moved past her hand on to her stomach. Lisbon cringed inwardly. Who did she upset so much that she deserved such a torment? It's not that she didn't like his hands on her. Quite the contrary, she liked it a lot. But it wouldn't be a good idea to act on her feelings. Wait, which feelings? There are no feelings get that into your head, Teresa. Suddenly she was brought back from her thoughts by a sensation she liked very much but wasn't appropriate in any way.

"Jane!" she hissed, "That's not my pocket, where the hell do you have yours? Move your hand down or I'll shoot you when we get out of here."

"Sorry, sorry", he mumbled while moving his hand back down. He quickly found her pocket and felt her cell phone inside. "I found it! He really forgot it, that idiot." He opened the zipper and got it out.

"And? Does it work? Do you got a signal?" Lisbon asked slightly excited.

"Just a moment", Jane said while trying to open the phone with his one hand. After succeeding he was met with the picture of the cute dog. And two little bars on the edge of the display.

"Yes, we got a signal! I'm going to call Cho. Do you have him on speed dial?"

"Great! Yeah, he's number two." Lisbon said relieved.

xxxxx

It was 2 am when Cho's phone rang. He was not asleep yet, he sat on a chair and was reading his latest novel. Rigsby had gone to bed half an hour ago after reviewing everything they had on the case at least three times. Slightly wondering who would call him this late he opened his phone. It was Lisbon calling.

"Hey Boss. Where have you been all this time? Are you alright?" he asked, not letting his concern show in his voice.

"Hey Cho, it's Jane. What's up? Did you get to the crime scene?"

"Yeah, but why are you calling from Lisbon's phone? Everything alright?"

Cho heard some rustling. "Jane! That's not important right now. Give me the phone!"

"What do I hear? Something's more important than a case? Are you sick Lisbon? Wait, I'm going to put it on speaker."

Cho wasn't surprised about the banter over the phone. They did that all the time. But why were they calling him in the middle of the night? What was going on and where were they? He could here some noises over the phone that sounded suspiciously like traffic noises.

"Are you still in the car? Did you get yourself lost somewhere? And why didn't you call?

"Cho, listen. You remember Gordon Walker?" Lisbon asked.

"Yeah, he is that human trafficking guy. What does he have to do with things?"

"Well, he kinda caught us. We are in the back of the trunk of his black limousine right now. You have to get us out. Jane, do you remember more about the license plate other than it being from New York?"

"No, sorry, the head lights were very bright. Didn't get the whole number. Cho, you remember the forest we came by on our way up to the crime scene? Lisbon got us lost in there and then it started..."

"Hey, I didn't get us lost! You could have read a map or something and help with the way." Lisbon interrupted.

"Yeah okay, she didn't get us lost. Anyway, it started raining and we had no signal on our cell phones so I decided to search for a house and ask to use their phone. Long story short, I stumbled into these guys who weren't very friendly after all. They knocked me out and some time later Lisbon joined me in their basement. We managed to get out but they captured us again, tied us up and put us in their trunk. You have to search for the mansion and see if you can find out anything about those guys. I hope Mrs Baker is still there she can answer you some questions and maybe help you guys find us."

After Cho heard that they were in the trunk of a moving vehicle he stood up, woke Rigsby and motioned for him to follow as he went outside, over the hallway and knocked rapidly on Van Pelts door. Still listening to Jane's story as she opened the door, he brushed past her and went to her computer which was still on. Van Pelt followed just as confused as Rigsby who came through the door after Cho. "What's going on?" she whispered to him. He just shrugged his shoulders and watched as Cho's face got even more serious than normal.

"Grace, try to track this call. Jane and Lisbon are in trouble", he told her and she got to work.

After 2 minutes she turned around again. "I got it. They are on route 50. Half an hour from here."

"Lisbon, we got you. You got any idea where they are taking you?" Cho asked after putting the phone on speaker.

"No, they didn't say anything. Hurry up, Cho, I don't have a good feeling about this situation. And being tied to Jane doesn't help the matter."

Rigsby got interested. "You are tied to Jane, Boss? In a trunk? That's not much space is it?"

Van Pelt smacked him and looked at him sharply.

"What? That was just a question, I thought..."

"Don't think", Lisbon quickly added. "Just hurry up and find us. I think the battery is dying, we don't have much time left."

"Oh, Lisbon! Do you remember when we listened to their conversation through the wall, the small guy said something about a girl being murdered because Harris couldn't get himself under control. I think he referred to the case. You already saw the body Cho? You know who it is?"

"Yeah, we've been investigating since this afternoon...". Cho was cut off by the dial tone. Their battery had shut down. He put the phone back into his pocket and instructed Van Pelt to search for everything she could find about Gordon Walker and motioned for Rigsby to follow him.

"Come on Rigsby, we're searching for this house Jane talked about. And Grace tell the local cops to raise some road blocks on route 50. A black limousine shouldn't be that hard to find."

Cho and Rigsby reached for their jackets and moved out of the hotel room to find that mansion.

xxxxx

"Damn, the battery is dead." Lisbon cursed and Jane closed the phone.

"Don't worry they will find us. We told them everything we know. Now we have to have faith in them. They were trained by the best, they will find us."

"I really hope so. I'm just so tired, Jane. This really has been a day of hell. And it still isn't over." Lisbon groaned.

"Go to sleep. You need the strength when we arrive wherever they are taking us. And there is nothing we can do now. I will stay awake and watch out that nothing bad happens to you. Chase away the bad dreams."

"Normally I would protest, but now I'm too tired. Wake me if something happens." Lisbon murmured already half asleep.

"Sweet dreams, Lisbon" Jane whispered as she drifted into a light, uneasy sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: _Hey guys, sorry for the slow updates but I had to study for some big test. Luckily they are over now so I can concentrate on writing again:) Enjoy chapter 9 and review!

**Chapter 9**

Jane watched her sleep. It's been a few hours since they called the team and he couldn't bring himself to rest so he settled on watching her. It's not like he could see much, but his imagination helped with that problem. He just lay beside her and let his free hand wander her arm up and down very lightly, so she won't wake up and ask what he was doing.

Suddenly he felt the car coming to a stop. He waited and listened as car doors were being opened and shut again. He heard the shuffling of feet and faint voices talking, but couldn't make out what was being said. Deciding it would be best to wake Lisbon up in case they arrived at their destination he tried to nudge her awake. She only murmured something in her sleep and turned her head away. He chuckled lightly.

"Come on, Lisbon, wake up."

"Noo, let me sleep 5 more minutes..." she mumbled and nestled herself into his arm.

"Normally I would enjoy you snuggling up to me all sleepy, but right now I think it would be best for both of us to be awake and on alert. The car has stopped and those guys are walking around and talking about something."

His words finally woke her up and she looked around hurriedly. It was still dark but she heard the faint talking and the footsteps.

"What are we going to do Jane? I don't really want to know what they have in store for us. You think we could escape? Can you get the ropes around our ankles loose?"

"I don't know I didn't try"

"Why the hell not?" Lisbon asked incredulously.

"Well, in case you didn't notice we are still wearing those damn cuffs. I couldn't reach my feet with my one hand. And you were asleep I didn't want to wake you to help me. But now seeing as you are awake let's try." He moved his right arm a little and she moved her head up. They put their cuffed right arms in front of them and Jane tried to bring his feet closer to his hands. Lisbon had to move closer to his feet. She bend her knees and scooted downwards. Jane managed to grasp his bound ankles and began fiddling with the rope. After a few seconds he managed to get them loose.

"Got it" he told Lisbon.

"Great! Now can you try getting mine loose?" Lisbon asked and moved back next to Jane and bend her knees so Jane could reach her ankles. The rope on her ankles weren't as tight as those on her left hand an torso. He quickly got them loose as well. He tried her hand again and fiddled or a few minutes while they talked.

"Thanks Jane. So now we can at least walk. Please tell me you thought of a plan. You think we could just tackle them when they get us out of this trunk and run away?"

"Well, we could try but they have guns. But considering our situation I think that might be the only option. We could always wait for the team but who knows how fast they will find us. We don't know where exactly they will take us so I think it would be best to try something. But there will be consequences if we get caught. Harris would be too happy to have a reason to kick my ass or worse. So if we are really doing that we don't have room for mistakes."

"Yeah, we can't count on the team to find us in time. Saving ourselves it is then. Once the trunk opens I'm going to kick the first person in my way and we have to get out fast. Who knows how many people are waiting for us. I think since they think we are bound and helpless they won't send too many people. We have to take that risk if we want to get out of here."

Jane finally managed to get her left hand loose as well. She stretched her hand and continued talking.

"But I don't know where we should run once we get out of here. They cuffed both of our right hands together so running will be difficult."

"I could always just carry you, Lisbon." Had it been bright enough she would have seen the amused smirk on his face.

"I'm not even gonna answer that Jane."

Jane was about to protest when they heard someone opening the trunk.

"Ready, Jane? Let's get out of here." Lisbon whispered and bend her knees, preparing to kick whoever was going to open the trunk.

Light started to shine trough the opening and Lisbon and Jane were momentarily blinded by the bright light. Lisbon didn't let that bother her, made out a figure standing in front of her and kicked.

"Ooof!" Someone huffed and stepped a few steps away holding his stomach.

"Come on Jane! Hurry up!" Lisbon jumped out of the trunk and pulled him after her. As soon as his feet met with the asphalt he felt a tuck on his right arm and was being pulled in the direction of some buildings. He started running next to Lisbon with both of their right arms lifted in the air. He thought about how ridiculous that must look to outsiders for only a moment as he started inspecting their surroundings.

They were at a parking lot with very few lights. That was good and bad at the same time. They couldn't see where they were running but their captor couldn't see them either. He could make out some parked cars and some lights of buildings a few hundred feet away. Running as fast as they could, Lisbon and Jane managed to cover approximately half of the distance to the buildings as they heard a shot behind them.

"Stop running or I'll shoot you!" Harris voice had an angry edge to it and the threat of the gun caused Jane to slow down. Lisbon on the other hand pulled on his arm and didn't slow down at all.

"He has a gun Lisbon! We should listen to him!"

"I normally carry one too and when have you ever listened to anything I said?" Lisbon asked and hurriedly made her way over to some parked cars.

"But you would never shoot me! Harris on the other hand doesn't seem to like me very much." Jane protested, gasping for breath. He should really work out some more he decided. Maybe some jogging in the park. He could ask Lisbon to come along. But he was sure she would outrun him in a matter of minutes. Maybe he should practice a bit before asking her. His thoughts trailed off to Lisbon in brief running shorts and a skin tight t-shirt. Sweat running down her neck and a bouncing ponytail in front of him. He was brought back from his daydreams by her tense voice. She wasn't even breathing hard. Lots of training he thought and turned his attention back to her.

"We don't have a choice Jane! It's running away now or getting caught again. And I don't really like the thought of being sold to anyone!" She pulled him behind some cars and tucked on his arm so he crouched down next to her.

"Okay running it is, but we can't just wait here! He will find us! Let's keep running, why did you even stop?" Jane whispered.

"If we had run any further, the light from the porches would have shown him where we are. We have to try and hide behind the cars while searching for a place to hide. There is no way we can outrun him. As much as I hate the idea of hiding, that's our only chance."

Jane nodded silently and followed her as she made her way through the cars.

"Come out, come out wherever you are! You can't escape from me, you know? You have no place to go and the others will be here soon. Just give up and maybe the punishment won't be as hard. Or maybe not. I haven't decided yet. And I still have the gun. I'm not afraid to use it so come on out or I _will_ shoot you. Boss won't like it but he will understand when I tell him why I'd done that." Harris shouted from a few feet away.

Lisbon motioned to Jane to be quiet and they crept forward till the end of the parked cars. In front of them was a vast area without any cars. Harris was a few feet behind them and hadn't noticed them yet. She pondered her options and decided there really was only one way to go. She turned around to look at Jane and Jane, already knowing what she was going to ask, just nodded. She smiled at him and dashed forwards. They managed more than half the distance when a shot rang out and Lisbon fell, pulling Jane down with her.

"Lisbon! Were you hit?" Jane asked and quickly got up from the ground.

"I'm fine, let's keep running." Lisbon pressed trough gritted teeth and got up from the ground as well.

"You're bleeding! You were hit! You got shot! And you're bleeding!" Jane panicked.

Lisbon, cradling her left arm, started walking again, pulling him with her. They walked considerably slower than before and Lisbon turned around looking for Harris.

He was just a few feet behind them.

"Come on, you know you can't escape. Who did I hit? I personally hope it's the idiot who called _me_ an idiot."

Quickening her pace, Lisbon tried to run but it was to no avail. The pain from the wound pulsed in her whole body and she just couldn't move any faster.

Harris reached them, put a hand on Jane's shoulder, pulled him around and punched him in the face. Again.

Jane stumbled and Lisbon fell with him. With no hand available to soften the fall she fell straight on her back, hitting her head on the pavement pretty hard. Within seconds, the pain in her head and from her shoulder got too much and she passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N:_ So here's chapter 10! I hope you guys still enjoy this story. There will only be one or two more chapters after this one. And thanks to all the people who have reviewed! I love everyone of you!

And now enjoy and don't forget to review ;)

**Chapter 10**

"Lisbon!" Jane screamed and stumbled to his feet. He moved over to her and patted her cheek to wake her up. She didn't move.

Harris laugh got stuck in his throat. "Hey is she alright? I can't have her dead. My boss would kill me if I messed up this time. He doesn't like me very much at the moment because of your escape back at the house."

Jane didn't answer him and checked her injuries. The gun shot wound to her shoulder wasn't bleeding that much anymore and he assumed that was a good thing. He proceeded to check her head and found a small lump at the back of it where she must have hit the pavement. To Janes relief it wasn't bleeding. Otherwise she seemed to have no additional injuries. Jane carefully turned her on her side so he could inspect her shoulder. The bullet seemed to have shot right through her shoulder but he wasn't sure.

"Hey did you listen to me? Is she okay? She's not dying or anything is she? I warned you that I would shoot if you kept running away. You did. So I shot. Didn't mean to hit you though since boss wants you alive. Oh I'm in trouble now. I damaged his possession. I bet he won't get he same amount of money now for her. Damn. Come on, wake her up we have to get moving, the auction has already started. He wants to sell you two tonight to get it over with. When he finds out I'm in deep shit. What shall I tell him? I know, I can just lie and tell him it was you who shot her." Harris mumbled.

"Yeah, right, with my gun I always carry on me in case Lisbon gets on my nerves." Jane scoffed and processed everything Harris has just said. They wanted to sell them. Now. On an auction. Seemed like Lisbon was right with the human trafficking. He hadn't really doubted her but a small part of him hoped that she was wrong. Not so much luck he concluded. Harris seemed to have trouble deciding what to do next maybe he could use that to his advantage. Lisbon's shoulder had nearly stopped bleeding and he decided he could leave her side for a moment. After taking off his suit jacket and putting it under Lisbon's head he stood up and walked the 2 steps to stand in front of Harris who was obviously still thinking judging by his furrowed brows and the way he scrunched up his nose. If the situation wasn't so serious he would have made fun of him. But as things were, he swallowed a remark and began working on a plan to get them out of there.

"So, Harris, what is your full name?" Jane asked casually.

Harris focused on Jane and looked at him surprised. "George Harris. What's up with you trying to have a polite conversation with your captor? I said numerous times that I want to kill you. But I'm not allowed and now I will loose my job and probably get killed too. So let me think about a way to save my ass and be quiet." Harris told him and walked up and down a few feet.

"Aren't you worried that I will just run away? I'm not tied up and not really injured. There's nothing keeping me here." Jane asked curiously while sizing up his surroundings. Nope, he thought, not a chance. There was too much open space to try running anywhere before Harris noticed.

"No you won't run away. I still have my gun. And you wouldn't go without your friend over there", he motioned to Lisbon's limp body a few feet away absently, still thinking how he could get himself out of that mess.

"You got family?" Jane continued his questioning.

"Didn't I ell you to shut up? I have to think! And if you really want to know I have a wife and a daughter. Who do you think I'm doing all this crap for!" Harris answered still deep in thoughts so he missed the spark in Jane's eyes. If he used this new information carefully he could get them out of here.

"Why are you doing this George? This can't be what you want your life to be. What are you telling your daughter when she asks what her daddy is doing for work? And the constant danger for both of them. You don't want this for your family, do you?" Jane asked carefully not wanting to agitate Harris anymore.

"Of course I don't want this! I would rather be at home with my daughter and see her grow up instead of 'visiting' her every other month for a day or two. But I have no choice. You don't know what it's like. Once you're in you can't get out. I can only do my job and hope I'll find a way to pay for my debts." Harris explained and stopped in front of Jane, watching him, while the blond consultant studied him, too.

"You can get out this, George. Just help us now and we'll get a good word in for you with the judges." Jane suggested calmly.

"Are you out of your mind? I will go straight into jail and they won't let me out till I die. I don't think so. Now get your friend to wake up. I don't care how you do it, just hurry up. We've been out here for way too long."

"Wait, just think about it. If you would help us and go to the police you can make some kind of deal. You know enough to get a really good one. Your boss is wanted man. The whole country has been looking for him for the past few years. You can help getting him and his people in prison and I promise you they won't bother you again. If you told the police, your family could visit you in prison and after a few years you are free again and can live your life. Be a father to your daughter, George!"

"Have you any idea what they will do to me once they find out I even talked to you about that? I can't do that" Harris seemed to be torn and his look told Jane all he had to know. Just a little more and he had him where he wanted.

"Either it's definite death right now once you go inside and your boss realizes what you have done to his 'possession'", he motioned over to Lisbon, "or you can help us and you have a chance! Your daughter needs a father. And I bet she would rather have a father that spends a few years in prison and play with her after that than a dead one." Jane insisted and looked straight into Harris' eyes. He saw Harris' resolve crumble and now standing in front of him was a broken man who didn't know what to do.

Jane put both of his hands on Harris' shoulders. He gazed deep into his eyes, bright blue into dark brown. "Believe me that will be the best decision you ever made. And it's the right thing. Do it for your daughter." Jane said slowly but intently.

Harris' eyes glazed over and he answered automatically. "Yeah that would be best. For my daughter, for my little Abby."

Jane let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He managed it! He hasn't ever been this relieved over a successful hypnosis. "Great! You have a phone on you right? Give it to me for a second."

Harris did as he was told.

Jane dialed Cho's number.

"Cho." short and to the point. That's why he liked hat guy so much Jane mused.

"Hey Cho, you mind picking Lisbon and me up somewhere? That would be really nice. Just track this phone and hurry up. Oh, and bring an ambulance. And a whole bunch of police cars. You might catch a big fish tonight."

"Jane? Are you alright?" he heard Grace ask in the background. Cho was already barking orders.

"Yeah Grace, I'm fine. Lisbon's not though, so you might want to hurry up."

"Got them!" Rigsby exclaimed and Cho took his phone back from Grace.

"We're on our way. Stay put and out of any more trouble." That being said he hung up the phone.

Jane chuckled softly. Typical.

He moved his attention back to Harris who stood in the same spot Jane had left him.

"Thanks for the phone" Jane said but didn't give it back to him. He slid it in his own pocket. Who knows when he could use it again, he thought.

"Help me carry Lisbon to someplace safe. We have to hide in case some of your buddies decide to come outside wondering what's taking you so long. You know any good hideout near here. Maybe by those houses?" Jane suggested pointing to the buildings on one side of the parking lot.

"Maybe. Those houses have basements. We could hide in there I guess. And I know one where the windows are kept open at the moment all the time because of a water leak. So it might be a little wet but better than nothing" Harris provided. He scooped up Lisbon in his arms and began walking to the house he meant. Jane would have done that himself but he was feeling dizzy and didn't trust himself not to let her fall down. She didn't need any additional injuries.

After a few minutes of walking they reached the house and climbed into the basement through an open window. Jane being the first and catching Lisbon while Harris shoved her carefully trough the window. Harris being the last one and closing the window after him.

The basement was wet and almost empty. They must have moved all the stuff out to get them dry Jane thought. Well, I doesn't matter. He sat himself down by a wall and put Lisbon's head on his lap. He absently played with her hair, brushing it out of her face and brushing through her raven locks. He was beginning to worry that she still didn't wake up and tried again to wake her.

"Come on, Lisbon, wake up. Open that beautiful green eyes of yours and tell me that it's illegal to hypnotize people against their will. Or yell at me for getting us into this situation in the first place. Just say anything, please!"

She didn't stir. He watched her closely. She was still breathing and her pulse was strong. Before he could think about that too much he heard noises from outside the window.

"What the hell did Harris do to them? He just had one duty and he didn't even get that right. He really is an idiot. Now we have to search for them, boss is getting impatient. Collins you go right and search for them and I go left. Yell, when you find something."

Oh no, Jane thought. Please hurry up Cho, time's running out.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N:_ Hey guys here is chapter 11! Thanks so much for all the reviews they make me smile and want to write much more:) Do you like it? Well, I do so contrary to what I said before this won't be the last chapter. Some more ideas popped up in my head and I'm gonna write them down as fast as I can^^ Have fun and review~

**Chapter 11**

She slowly opened her eyes. It was dark and she didn't see anything. Her head throbbed painfully and she let out a soft moan. She tried to move but a blazing pain in her shoulder prevented her from doing that.

"Lisbon? Lisbon are you awake? How do you feel?" Jane whispered next to her ear.

He must be sitting really close to her. Wait. Why is he so close to me? And where exactly are we? Calm down and think. What is the last thing you remember... Oh yeah, Harris, the parking lot. That ass shot me! Damn that hurt. He punched Jane again. And then he stumbled straight into me. I must have hit my head then. But where are we now? And how did Jane escape from Harris? Or did we get captured?

Lisbon moved her head to look at her surroundings trying to make out something in the dark. Her pillow was really nice where did he get that? She moved her head to the left and was met with a shirt. Oh no. So that was why he sounded so close.

"Lisbon can you hear me? Please say something!" Jane whispered with a little more worry in his voice than before.

She groaned again and put the hand that wasn't throbbing with pain to her head. "Please not so loud. My head is killing me here."

"Oh thank god you woke up! I was really getting worried that you got brain damage or something."

"Don't worry even if I had brain damage I would still remember to kick your ass after all of this is over. I mean who knocks on the door of a creepy looking mansion in the middle of a storm in the middle of the damn woods?"

"Now don't blame it all on me. If I remember correctly it was you who was driving. If you hadn't taken the wrong turn somewhere we wouldn't be in this mess." Jane replied halfheartedly. He was just glad that she was back. Not on full health but he would take what he got.

"If you would have done something useful for once like reading the map we wouldn't be here. That one is on you I won't take responsibility."

"Well if it makes you happy. Now we unfortunately have more pressing matters to think about. Like not getting caught by those guys outside." She got silent and listened. She could hear some people yelling and rustling around.

"Jane, where are we? And how did we get here?" Lisbon asked still lying in Jane's lap. It was just too comfortable right now and she was sure the second she tried to move the pain would hit her full force. So she lay still and limited her movements to breathing and speaking. And maybe an occasional eye roll. She was sure she was going to use it in the near future. After all her only company was Jane. She saw a movement in the corner of her eyes and tried to focus on the silhouette but couldn't make out anything to identify the guy. He must be a guy with those shoulders she assumed. So, not completely alone. "And who's lurking in the corner?"

"Well, you won't like my answer to your last question so let's just skip it and say he helped us. He helped me carry you from the parking lot to this cozy basement. Where we are hiding from those guys outside who are searching for us. Cho is on his way with the team and they are gonna find us. Don't worry they will be here soon. And you didn't answer my question. How bad is the pain?"

"I'm fine, Jane. Don't think you can distract me. Who's the guy in the corner? And why isn't he saying anything?"

"Uhm... yeah... so as I already told you you won't like the truth so why don't we just forget him? He is not important just some guy. Let me take a look at your arm. I hope it stopped bleeding now." Jane said hurriedly and moved slightly to take a better look at her shoulder. He had put his suit jacket on the wound and used the sleeves to make some kind of makeshift bandage after they entered the basement. He wrapped them around her shoulder a few times and tied the ends together.

Now he tried to move the 'bandage' away so he could take a short look but she jerked away.

"Do not touch it Jane. It's fine as it is. Now tell me who that guy is or I'm selling your couch!" Lisbon got impatient. What was so bad about that guy that Jane wouldn't tell her?

Jane looked at her with a very shocked expression on his face. "You wouldn't..."

Lisbon stared at him and held his gaze. "Oh believe me I would do so much more than selling a lumpy old couch. Now tell me or start getting comfortable with a chair." She smirked. She would have to remember that one. Blackmail material on Jane was rare and she couldn't believe she didn't think about that one before. He practically lived on that thing.

"Okay okay I'll tell you. But remember that I kinda saved your life..." She rolled her eyes and continued her staring.

Jane gulped. That stare was really something. He sighed and decided that this was not worth loosing his couch over. "It's Harris. He helped me carry you here."

"Harris? Why would he do that? He was trying to kill us the last time I saw him." Lisbon asked confused.

"Well, you know, I kind of hypnotized him a little bit. But it was just because I didn't know what to do and how to get us out of there with you being unconscious and a big guy weaving a gun in my face." Jane hurriedly told her. He waited for a lecture about how he wasn't allowed to hypnotize anyone in ANY circumstances. But it never came. "Uhm, Lisbon? Did you hear what I said?" he asked slightly worried.

"Yes Jane, I heard you. What do you expect me to say? I don't like it but it saved us some time. I will be pissed when we get home. Now help me stand up." Lisbon said and tried to stand up on her own. She grimaced because of the pain in both her head and her shoulder but she pressed her lips together that no sound of pain could escape. Jane hurriedly stood up and helped her by wrapping his arms around her waist to steady her.

"Thanks Jane." She said with a tiny truthful smile. He smiled back at her and helped her move to the small window where they entered the basement earlier. She looked out of it and looked for the guys searching for them. It has gotten really quiet in the past minutes and Jane wondered where they went. Maybe they gave up, he hoped but a big part of his brain told him to be realistic. They wouldn't stop looking after half an hour of searching. They knew they must be here somewhere they just have to search every house carefully. Sometimes he hated his brain for crushing every little bit of hope he had.

"Where have they gone?" Lisbon asked while ignoring the pain in her shoulder. Damn I knew that bullet wounds were nasty but this one really hurts a lot.

"I don't know. Let's hope they gave up and went back to their boss. Lie down again Lisbon I can see the pain on your face. And you can't even stand without help. You have to rest until the ambulance and the team arrive." She tried to protest but then thought better of it. There is no point in arguing with him now and the pain was really much more bearable when she was lying down. So gulping down her protest she let Jane lead her to their former vacated space and resumed their former position. Him sitting with his back to the wall, one eye watching the window and Harris and the other one watching the door to the house, and her laying down with her head in his lap.

They stayed silent for a few minutes until they heard a loud crash in house above them. Lisbon jerked awake after nearly dozing off and Jane carefully extracted himself from under Lisbon so he could stand up. She carefully shifted herself until she was sitting with her back on the wall just like he did until now. He carefully moved next to the door and pressed his ear against it. He could make out loud voices shouting something but didn't catch what was being said. He looked around for something to defend him with and found and old chair. Well, better than nothing he thought. He positioned himself next to the door again and waited. A loud sneeze broke his concentration. He looked at Lisbon but she was just sitting at the wall with wide eyes and a pained expression on her face. Then he remembered Harris. Oh, he thought, I really forgot him. Damn this whole situation is not good for my brain, I'm really loosing my touch.

"Hey Harris! Come over here!" Jane whispered as loudly as he dared.

Harris moved from next to the window until he stood before the consultant.

"Harris you need to listen to me. You are going to walk up those stairs and meet up with your buddies. Then you tell them that you chased us over the parking lot but lost us near the houses. You already searched this house so there is no need for them to search again. Do you understand me?" Jane asked him insistingly.

"Yeah, I'm gonna do that." Harris said and opened the door. He climbed up the stairs and Jane closed the door after him.

"I really hope your hypnotizing techniques are as good as you claim they are. Otherwise we really have a problem now." Lisbon said slightly sarcastic.

"Have faith in me and my talents, woman. I don't worry about him doing hat I told him to do but I'm not sure about those other guys. They could still search the house and then they'll find us. And we can't run away anywhere else because of your condition."

"Do you want to imply that this is my fault?" This whole situation was really stressing her out and made her a lot snippier than normal.

"That's not what I meant. I'm just stating facts." Jane replied.

Lisbon was about to retort when they heard loud shouting and something crashing from above them. They tensed up and waited. A few seconds later they heard loud footsteps crashing down the stairs. Jane positioned himself next to the door with the chair in hand. Lisbon watched with wide eyes as the door handle began to move.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N:_ Thanks for all of your reviews they really make me happy:) Chapter 12, enjoy! And of course, review if you feel like it and if you have the time. I would be really grateful!

**Chapter 12**

The door slowly opened and a really bulky man came in. Jane crashed the chair into the man's chest but he didn't even waver. He just stood there and looked at Jane.

"Now that wasn't really friendly was it?" he said with a creepy looking grin. "I was told to look for you. And that wasn't fun. Now don't make a scene and come with me. My boss is waiting for you. And he doesn't like to wait. He's getting impatient."

Jane looked to Lisbon for help but she sat there calmly and just looked at the bulky guy. The guy looked from Jane to Lisbon and decided it would be easier to take the woman first. He was sure that the guy would follow if he took her. And she didn't look like she would be much trouble. He saw a wound on her shoulder and guessed that she must be in pain. Well, that wasn't his concern he decided and made his way over to her. He pulled her up roughly on her healthy arm and she grunted in pain but didn't say anything.

"Lisbon! What are you doing? Well, not doing would be the better phrase. You can't just give up and let him take you!" Jane exclaimed as Bulky pulled her across the floor inching closer and closer to the door.

"Shut up and do what he says, Jane!" she replied softly but with a certain edge to her voice.

He was about to protest but the look in her eyes made him stop. She must have a really good reason for just going with him instead of fighting like she usually would. But maybe the pain got too much and her brain fogged up. His conflicting thoughts must have shown on his face because Lisbon spoke up again.

"Jane, listen to me! Do you want another fist in your face? Do what he says!" she said softly but with insistence.

She was still ordering him around so it couldn't be as bad as he assumed. He decided to trust her and walked slowly after Bulky who pushed Lisbon roughly up the stairs. She stumbled a few times and Jane got angry at the way he treated her.

"Hey!" he said pushing the guy from behind. "Not so rough she is injured. And we are not even resisting so be a gentlemen and help her up the stairs. Or let me I would happily take your place."

After feeling the little distraction from behind the guy turned around and gazed at Jane. "Do that again and I will show you how much of a gentleman I can really be."

He turned back around and pushed Lisbon just a little bit harder to prove his point.

Jane gritted his teeth but didn't reply. He sure as hell wasn't going to sit back and watch that pig push Lisbon around when she was injured. Well he wouldn't let him push her around even when she wasn't injured but normally she would take care of those type of guys herself. If he tried to defend her she would just smile at him and say something about her being the one with the gun and stuff like that. He quietly followed and waited for the right opportunity to get them both out of there.

xxxxx

The team was busy sending out units to the place they located Harris' cell phone. Earlier in the day they had found the house Jane referred to in their former phone call. They found nothing except for a few tire tracks. There was nobody in the house but they found some coffee mugs and a now cold meal in the kitchen. Obviously someone had been in the house. There was no indication of anything illegal going on and there was no Mrs Baker. The team left some uniforms there to collect further evidence and got back to their makeshift office in the hotel rooms. There they called the police for an update on the road blocks. Nothing. After a few minutes of thinking about what to do next Grace exclaimed that the car with Jane and Lisbon had stopped.

Cho called the local cops for backup and Rigsby and Van Pelt strapped their vests on.

"You think they are alright?" Van Pelt hesitantly asked Rigsby.

"Grace, it's Jane and the boss. They will be fine don't worry."

"I'm just worried. Jane said that Lisbon is hurt."

"Let's go!" Cho called over his shoulder, already stepping out of the room and putting his own vest on.

Rigsby and Van Pelt hurried after him and jumped into the already humming car. Cho accelerated the car and started the siren.

xxxxx

Gordon Walker was getting impatient. What the hell was taking them so long? The auction has already started! He walked up and down in his office. If they don't come anytime soon they won't have time to change before the auction ends.

Just as he was about to send some more of his men to get his two new possessions, he heard footsteps outside the door and then a few loud knocks.

"Come in!" Walker said angrily. The door opened and in came a tired looking Lisbon with a gun pressed against her back. Behind her was a grinning Dave and after him an angry looking Jane.

"Here they are, boss. Can I go now?"

"Wait! What happened to her shoulder? And where did Harris go?" Walker demanded to know.

"I don't know. After you send us searching for them we went to the parking lot but they weren't there. We started searching the houses one by one and eventually found them in a basement. Harris was a little strange though. I had to beat him up before he told us that these two were downstairs. I have no idea how she got injured. She was already in this state when I found them." Dave answered with a smile.

"What did you do to Harris? And how did she get hurt?" Walker directed his question at Jane.

"Oh well, Harris shot her on the parking lot and got such a guilty conscience that he tried to help us escape." Jane told him nonchalantly and started inspecting his surroundings.

"Bull Shit! Harris doesn't have a conscience. I can't bother with that now, time's running out. Elise!" he shouted over his shoulder and a tall woman with short red hair hurried trough a door at the back of Walkers office.

"Yes Sir? Are those the last two objects?" she asked after taking a brief look at Jane and Lisbon.

"Yes, Elise. Get Rodgers over here, he needs to clean and bandage her wound. While he does that make these two look presentable. I want to sell them today, I can't afford to keep them here. They have to go. You understand? Do your best and hurry up! I assume our guests are already getting a little impatient."

"Yes Sir, I will be back in a minute." Elise said and hurriedly made her way back out of the door she just came from.

"You really plan to sell us off? I am a State Agent!" Lisbon spoke up for the first time since arriving in Walkers office.

"Don't worry I'll find you a nice new home. A nice, rich man with a big house and big cars. How does that sound?" Walker chuckled.

Lisbon remained silent. Jane on the other hand couldn't stay so calm and quiet. "Don't you dare sell her off to some old, lecherous bastard!" he exclaimed and started moving towards Walker. Dave stepped up beside him and gripped his arm. Hard.

Walker started laughing. "Oh Really? Be careful what you say Mr Jane. I have all the power here, I can do everything I want. It's really cute how protective you are of her. Got the hots for your boss? Secret office affair?"

Jane shut his mouth but was still angry. Lisbon watched the exchange silently and prayed that Jane would stop talking. He must have realized by now that this was not a situation he can talk his way out off. This war serious. And if the team didn't arrive soon they will be sold to the highest bidder. Great. Why didn't she take the week off? A small vacation would have been great. But no, she had to go to work like every other day. She noticed the door at the back of the office opening and Elise came back with an elderly man following her.

"Oh dear, what have you done?" he asked Lisbon not even stopping to say hello to Walker or any of the others for that matter.

"That pig Harris shot me." she answered. This man, Rodgers if she remembered correctly, was carrying a black case that looked like the medical cases the doctors in old movies used.

"Oh, he shouldn't have done that. I don't really like him you know..." "Rodgers! Do what you have to do and hurry up. We don't have much time left." Walker interrupted.

The doctor muttered something under his breath but Lisbon couldn't make out the words. Sounded suspiciously like 'yeah yeah no time for a civilized conversation you old geezer'. Lisbon suppressed a grin. This man could be useful in the future.

"Okay my dear, show me your shoulder." Lisbon did what he said and took the makeshift bandage off. After arranging her blouse in a way that left her shoulder free but everything else covered the doctor sighed. "Oh that looks painful. And look what it has done to your skin. It's red and angry now." He examined her shoulder from the front and from the back. After some time he said "You are a lucky girl. The bullet went right through. With proper care and the right medication and treatment your shoulder will heal on it's own. Just don't use or move it to much. I am going to clean the wound an bandage it up so Mr Walker can go on with his business." he told her with a sad little smile. After doing exactly that he turned around and made his way back to door he came through.

"Thank you!" Lisbon called after him. The pain faded a little after getting some pain killers from the doc and the wound was now properly bandaged. So at least she wouldn't have to worry about infection anymore.

"Time's running out, enough with the distractions. Elise, get them dressed! I want them out and ready in 10 minutes!" Walker barked.

That being said, Dave and Elise ushered Jane and Lisbon through the back door into a big changing room with all kinds of clothes. Well all kinds of underwear, Lisbon corrected herself. She couldn't make out a single item with long sleeves. Oh well, she thought, she got lost in the woods with her annoying consultant, got captured by a famous criminal, got shot and now she had to change into underwear in order to be sold off. And in front of Jane no less. What a great day, she murmured with a small sigh, it can only get better.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N:_ Soooo I just realized that somewhere along the way Jane and Lisbon lost their handcuffs. I'm really sorry I didn't realize it. Let's assume Jane managed to get them off while Lisbon was unconscious in the basement they hid in. He found some needle pin and got them off. I'm really sorry I forgot that part . It would have been really difficult for Jane to throw the chair at Dave if he was still handcuffed to Lisbon. Nobody pointed it out so I guess it didn't bother you while reading. Sorry again. Have fun with the next chapter and review :) Oh and thanks to all the people who have reviewed the former chapters! I was really happy about them!

**Chapter 13**

Elise walked over to the clothes and started picking out some, looking at them, throwing them on the floor and looking for others that would be appropriate for the occasion. Jane and Lisbon watched her, not knowing what else to do. After a few minutes Jane turned his head to look at Lisbon.

"Hey Lisbon are you alright? How does your shoulder feel?" he asked concerned.

"No I'm not alright and my shoulder feels like I've been shot!" she barked at him. Her eyes were blazing but she wasn't looking at him. She examined her surroundings presumably looking for an exit. Jane didn't like this. She couldn't loose her head now.

"Lisbon look at me. Calm down. You can't freak out now, the team is on it's way and we have to do what they say until then. I don't want you to get shot again while aimlessly running away."

"Then think about a way we can escape! I'm not spending one more moment in the presence of these criminals! This was a horrible day and all I want is for it to end and to finally go home and sleep for a week. Please Jane get us out." The fiery gaze was gone now and left a look of desperation and pain.

Uh oh, Jane thought. If Lisbon was begging then he really had a problem. If he could just find a way to get them out he would do it in a heartbeat. He had already searched the room for _anything_ that could help them but he came up with nothing.

Just in that moment they heard Elise. "Perfect!" she exclaimed and held up a lacy black bra and matching panties. She turned around to Lisbon and looked her over again. "Yeah that will go great with your eyes" she said, not really talking to Lisbon. Looking at the fabric a little closer, Jane could make out dark green floral patterns all over it. Those would really look good on her, he mused. That green is the same color as her eyes.

His day-dreams were interrupted by Lisbon.

"No" she said slowly but resolutely. "I am not going to wear that."

"I didn't ask you. Change into it or you will be sorry." Elise answered curtly and moved back to the clothes looking for an outfit for Jane. "You better be changed in 5 minutes or I'll ask Dave to help you. He would be delighted." Lisbon looked at Dave who stood next to the door they just came through with a sick smile on his face. "Would be my pleasure" he told her with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Lisbon looked helplessly at Jane. "I can't wear this Jane! Firstly, as soon as we get out of the door we are going to be sold off to who knows who and secondly, there is no way I can change with my shoulder. I can't move it."

The first time in his life Patrick Jane didn't know what to do. The door was blocked and there was no other exit. He couldn't talk his way out of this mess and they couldn't refuse whatever their captors told them because he had no doubt that Walker would shoot them without thinking twice if they acted out. It's not like he couldn't afford loosing two objects if they made too much trouble. He thought about everything but came out empty-handed. There was nothing they could do in this situation. They had to wait for the team.

"I'm sorry Lisbon but we have no choice here. Walker is not gonna hesitate to shoot us if we do something stupid. I won't risk that, so at the moment we can do nothing but go along with them. I'm really sorry. And for the changing part, I can only offer to help you."

Lisbon opened her mouth and was about to protest when Jane interrupted her.

"I know, I know but would you rather have Bulky help you?" he asked while throwing a look back at the man standing at the door still smiling and watching them.

Lisbon turned her head and looked at him and shuddered. No way was she letting that man anywhere near her if she could prevent it. But she couldn't change into that without any help and she had no desire to feel another bullet ripping through her body. So the logical conclusion was to let Jane help her even if she didn't like it.

She sighed and looked as sternly at Jane as she could manage. "Alright Jane. You will have to help me. But close your eyes when I tell you to, understood? No peeking or your couch will be gone as soon as we get home." she told him flatly. Jane noticed the change immediately. The fire in her eyes was gone and she just looked tired and her body slumped slightly. She couldn't even make the threat sound convincing. He could see and feel her resignation. She couldn't give up now. She was their fearless leader after all and even though he saw her vulnerable sight from time to time he had never seen her so defeated.

"You can't give up now Lisbon. I promise you we will get out of here. Hold on just a little bit longer" he pleaded with her. She nodded but he noticed no change in her body language. She didn't believe him. Jane sighed and was about to launch into another speech to convince her to not give up when Elise called over to them. "You have two minutes left! Change now or we will use force."

Lisbon looked at Jane and he slowly pulled her jacket off of her. She winced slightly as the jacket brushed her injured shoulder. Jane murmured an apology and continued to undo the buttons of her blouse. He carefully slid it off as well. As he reached for her trousers she stopped him. "I can manage, thanks" she murmured and Jane backed off. She undid the button on her trousers and slid them down far enough for them to fall on the ground. "Turn around Jane" she said without emotion and he did as he was told. He didn't want to make this any harder on her by peeking.

She also turned around and looked at the panties and the bra Elise had given her. If it wasn't for this situation she would have actually liked it and would have worn it without being forced to. She sighed and looked over her shoulder. Jane was looking the other way just like he promised but Dave was obviously ogling her. She turned back around and disposed of her panties real quick while trying to put on the new ones just as fast. Her shoulder slowed her down but she still managed to get them on. She straightened up and tried to move her hands behind her to undo her bra. Before she came even close to it a searing pain from he shoulder stopped her. She hissed quietly and stood still. Of course Jane had heard her.

"Everything okay Lisbon?" he asked with concern in his voice. He didn't turn around though and Lisbon was really grateful that for once Jane did what he was told.

"Umm, I think I need your help again." She mumbled quietly but Jane still heard her. He turned around and saw Lisbon standing with her back to him, still in her own bra. He knew what was up as soon as he saw her good arm reach behind her to open the clasp but failing to so so with only one hand. Jane moved over to her put his hands on her shoulder. "Let me do it" he quietly asked her and she nodded her approval. Jane undid the clasp with a flip of his hands and closed his eyes again. Lisbon let it fall on the floor and managed to get the new one on without closing it. "Jane" she softly said and he opened his eyes and closed the clasp without questioning. After that he turned away from her and tried to look anywhere but at her to let her have a little modesty.

His eyes found Dave's and he felt anger boiling up at the way that man was ogling his Lisbon. He clenched his fists and wanted to go over there when Elise voice stopped him again.

"Well well you have changed that is good" she said addressing Lisbon. "Wasn't so hard now, was it? I'm really sorry but we don't seem to have anything appropriate for you" she said, now talking to Jane. "You see, we usually don't have many male 'visitors' and the last piece of male clothing we had has gone lost. Anyway just strip down to your boxers and it should be fine. But hurry up the 10 minutes are already up and boss doesn't like to wait. Especially since the auction has already started."

Jane did what he was told. He could her a small chuckle from behind him and turned around to see a small smile playing at Lisbon's mouth. "Really Jane? Red racing cars?"

He smiled back at her warmly, happy that he managed to make her smile. "Got a problem with that?" he asked teasingly. "Nope" she grinned "that just confirms your age and it's kinda cute"

They walked to the door and Dave grabbed Jane's arm leading him back into Walker's office. After them came Lisbon and lastly Elise. Dave led them out of the office through some corridors and into a new room. They only saw a big curtain and a very pissed looking Walker.

"You are too late! The auction is over! What the hell have you been doing so long? Now we have to keep them till the next one and who knows what will happen until then!" Walker exploded and started striding over to them. The rage in his eyes let Jane and Lisbon take a few steps back until they reached the wall. They were saved by a middle aged bald man who called Walker's name.

"Gordon! You promised me a feisty little brunette and I didn't see any object on the auction that fit that description. I swear if you lied to me you will regret it. Do you realize how much power I have? I promise you you wouldn't want to be on my bad side!"

You could practically hear the wheels in Walker's head turning, thinking about a way to please the bald man. By the look in his eyes he came up with something Jane concluded. He watched both men carefully in search of an opening.

"My good friend Bernard, don't worry I didn't lie to you I just set her aside so no one else would bid on her. She's standing right there." Walker pointed his finger at Lisbon. Bernard turned his head in her direction and his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"That's her?" he asked while walking to stand in front of Lisbon. "She's beautiful" he said and put his finger on her chin, turning her head so he could examine her.

"Get your filthy fingers off of me" she snarled at him and batted his fingers away from her.

Jane face lit up for a moment. There she was again he noted happily, glad that the fight in her eyes was back. He wouldn't have known what to do if she stayed so detached any longer.

"Feisty alright. You told me as much. But I like it. I take her. It will be fun to teach her how to be obedient. The cost doesn't matter." he said absently while observing Lisbon. She glared at him but he didn't seem to be affected by that.

"Of course Bernard! You can take her right now. I will let your assistant deal with the money. You made a good choice she will be worth her money." Walker said happily. "Elise! Get something to restrain her with. We don't want her to run as soon as she is alone with Bernard!"

"Yes Sir" Elise replied and hurried out of the room.

Jane stood with his back against the wall and grabbed Lisbon's hand. She gratefully accepted and he squeezed her hand to show his support. He couldn't do anything to get them out but he sure as hell wouldn't let go of her hand. He wouldn't allow someone to take her away from him. He prayed for the team to finally arrive. The ice was getting thinner and thinner and he had no idea what he would do if that man really took her.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N:_ Sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter. There will be only one more chapter after this one so we're getting to the end of this:) Enjoy and review

**Chapter 14**

"Got it!" Elise told Walker as she hurried back into the room with some rope. "Sorry but I couldn't find anything better."

"That will have to do" Walker said and motioned for Dave to take the rope. Walker patted Bernard on the arm and shoved him gently in the direction of another room where they could talk in private. Meanwhile Dave made his way towards Lisbon and Jane.

"Let go of her hand" he told Jane as he stood before them. Jane only stared at him stubbornly. He would never let go of her hand if he could help it. "Let go of her or I have to use force. They are waiting. And boss doesn't like waiting very much and since you already missed the auction you should listen to him. He can be very moody when things don't go as planned. And you don't want to know what he's like when he's moody, believe me. Now don't make a scene and let me restrain her."

Jane didn't move. He didn't care what the consequences of his actions would be if it meant saving Lisbon and the team a little more time. They should have been here already, what's taking them so long, he asked himself while still glaring at Dave.

"Jane, it's okay let go of my hand. I'll figure something out" Lisbon whispered to Jane just low enough that nobody except for Jane could hear her. He turned his head to her and whispered back.

"But I can't just let them take you! Who knows what will happen as soon as you are out of the door?"

"We have no choice! They don't have a problem shooting you if you cause more trouble. I'll go with him and hope that the team arrives before he leaves with me. Don't worry it will work out." Somehow, she thought.

"Enough with the whispering! Let go of her now this is my last warning before I will take my gun out and shoot you. You cause too much trouble I think boss will forgive me if there's an accident."

Jane decided it was worth the risk and remained stubborn but Lisbon apparently didn't think so. She snatched her hand away from Jane and took a step towards Dave. He smiled at her and motioned for her to turn around. She did and he started tying the rope around her hands behind her back.

Jane was about to protest when he realized Lisbon was staring at him. _Don't!_ Her eyes told him. He looked at her with wide desperately pleading eyes.

She shook her head harshly and looked away. Dave took her by her arms and brought her to one of the doors in the room. He turned back around to Jane and looked at him. "Stay there or you will regret it. Elise watch him! I'll be back in a few minutes." He opened the door and pushed Lisbon trough it. The door fell shut and they were gone.

xxxxx

The team arrived at the parking lot where they located the cell phone Jane had called from. They climbed out of the car just as a dozen police cars with uniforms and an ambulance stopped next to them. Cho ordered the uniforms to systematically search all the houses within a radius of three miles around the parking lot. Just as Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt made their way over to one of the houses to look for their colleagues, a door was opened and Lisbon was roughly pushed out of it, followed by a bulky man with a gun in his hands.

"Put the gun down!" Cho shouted and aimed his own weapon at the big guy. Rigsby and Van Pelt did the same.

Dave froze on the spot and looked frantically for an escape route. "Well, crap" he muttered. He grabbed Lisbon and pulled her back in front him to use as a shield. "Sorry, but I don't have a choice. I don't want to end up in jail." he told Lisbon and put his gun next to her head.

"Put the gun down and let her go!" Cho shouted again. "There are uniforms all over the place you don't have any chance at escaping so let her go and maybe we can discuss a deal."

"I don't want a deal! I'll end up in prison either way!" Dave replied and started walking sideways into a dark alley between two houses pulling Lisbon with him.

"Come on Dave, let me go and I will assure you a really good deal. You can't honestly believe that you will make it out of here without getting caught. The area is swamped with uniforms you have no way of getting out." Lisbon tried to convince him while they walked backwards into the dark alley.

Dave knew she was right. There was no way he could escape all those police men. Maybe he should take the offer.

"Dave, you don't want to hurt anybody. Let go of me." Lisbon tried again. Dave gave up and lowered his weapon. He loosened his grip around Lisbon and she made a few steps away from him while Cho handcuffed Dave and motioned for two uniforms to take him into one of the police cars.

"Boss, are you alright?" Van Pelt asked and made her way over to her. Lisbon had walked over to a wall and leaned against it while cradling her hurt shoulder.

"Yeah, and what's with the clothing?" Rigsby asked but a second later he groaned as Van Pelt struck him with her elbow and glared at him. "Sorry" he murmured and rubbed his aching ribs.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. We have to get Jane out of there and catch Gordon Walker and his people."

"But you're bleeding. What happened to your shoulder?" Van Pelt objected.

"It's a gun shot wound but don't worry it went straight through and a doctor has already cleaned it. I will be fine for a few minutes, go get in there and make some arrests.

"You were shot?" Van Pelt exclaimed but was interrupted by Cho. "Come on, let's do what she says. She will be fine for a while. Van Pelt, show her to the ambulance and they will check her out. Rigsby we will go in there and catch us some criminals."

Lisbon sighed and let the tension she had felt during the whole situation flow out of her. The team had arrived. They were going to be okay. Just a few more minutes and Jane would come out of there and they could go home. She just wanted a bath and sleep for a whole week. Maybe a vacation would be a good idea. It had been ages since she had last taken some time off of work. Maybe she could convince Jane to take some days off as well. He could use some down time to relax. Maybe they could go somewhere together. As friends of course, she reminded herself.

Van Pelt cast worried glances at Lisbon while they made their way over to the ambulance. She looked deep in thoughts and her current state of undress alarmed Van Pelt slightly. What had happened to her boss and Jane? And where was he? Was he alright?

xxxxx

It had been a few minutes since Lisbon and Dave left and Jane walked restlessly up and down in the room. Elise watched him with observant eyes and had a gun pointing to the ground in her right hand. He was trapped and couldn't find a way out. He wanted to help Lisbon more than anything but he didn't want to get shot and he wouldn't be of much help if he was injured or worse. Where the hell was the team?

The door where Walker and Bernard disappeared to earlier opened and they came back out, both with huge smiles on their faces. He could practically see the dollar notes in Walker's eyes and joy and something else in Bernard's. He looked like he had gotten a new shiny toy and couldn't wait to play with it. Jane shuddered. That man was creepy.

Jane watched as Bernard disappeared through the door Dave and Lisbon had left a few minutes ago. He turned around and was met with Walker's face directly in front of him.

"So, what are we going to do with you?" he asked and looked at him with a thoughtful expression.

"Was that question rhetorical or do you honestly want my opinion? Because if you do then I would suggest letting me go. I mean look at me, I'm old, nobody would want to buy someone like me. They want the young ones."

"Oh, so you want us to dispose of you? Because letting go is no option and if nobody buys you then you are of no use to me and just a hindrance. I have plenty of people who take care of troublesome people like you."

Crap, Jane thought. That's not what I meant. I guess my mind is not working as it is supposed to. Maybe the stress? Or the fear? Or maybe those punches to my face did more damage than I thought. I bet the one from Lisbon was the worst one. That seriously hurt. Maybe later, if we get out of here...no wait, _when_ we get out of here, I can talk her into a guilty conscience and manipulate her into getting me my tea every day at the same time to my couch or something similar. She would have to sit next to me and listen to me whine how nobody (except her, not that she knows that) gets my tea right. She did threaten my couch after all... twice! Oh no, I'm starting to babble. Even if it's just in my head I never babble. And my ideas had seriously seen better days. Oh well, I hope I can think about that again while feigning sleep at my couch or something.

Jane's thoughts were interrupted by loud banging against one of the doors.

"CBI! Open up we have a warrant!"

Jane audibly sighed in relief and was never so happy to hear Cho's voice. He started making his way over to the door but was grabbed roughly by Walker who pressed a knife to his throat. He backed away from the door and pressed himself and Jane against the opposite wall. Cho 'opened' the door (with his foot) and the team and a few uniforms swept into the room. They positioned themselves in front of Walker and Jane and pointed their guns at them.

"Let him go or we will shoot!"

"Oh I don't think so, you would never shoot your colleague here. Let me go or I will slit his throat. Believe me I'm not joking. This guy is extremely irritating and I wanted to shoot him the first time he opened his mouth. I won't hesitate to do so now in order to save me."

Jane gulped. Maybe he should have listened to Lisbon and be just a little bit friendlier to strangers and suspects.

Nothing happened for a few minutes until the knife tightened at his throat.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N:_ So here it is, the last chapter! As always enjoy and review! :)

**Chapter 15**

Jane knew he was in serious trouble as soon as he felt blood trickling down his throat. He gulped and stood extremely still. "Come on Gordon, don't make a mistake. They will shoot you if you hurt me any more."

"Shut up!" Walker hissed into Jane's ear and lifted his head to look at Cho and the guns being pointed at him. "I'm going to walk out of here and take him with me. Unless you want me to kill him right now you better let me go." With his free hand he grabbed Jane by the shoulder and pulled him back to the nearest door.

"Walker! Don't make this worse than it already is. Let him go and we'll put a good word in for you with the judge." Cho tried to negotiate.

"Wouldn't matter with all the things he already did. He's in for life." Jane muttered under his breath. Unfortunately Walker heard him. "You just don't know when to shut up do you? How the hell did you manage to stay out of trouble for so long? Well it doesn't matter your luck has just run out." He whispered to Jane.

"Damn it Jane, would you please, for once in your life shut up and let us save you without talking yourself into anymore trouble?" Cho said slightly angry.

"Sorry Cho, I'm shutting up now. No, wait, did you see Lisbon? You have to find her or that pig is going to take her with him." Jane got agitated and struggled in Walker's grab.

"Don't worry, we got her already. Grace took her to an ambulance." Jane sighed in relief and closed his eyes for a moment. At least she was safe.

Behind him Walker cleared his throat. "Ahem, sorry to interrupt but I'd like to go now."

"Give up Walker. This place is surrounded and by now everyone in this house has been arrested and brought in for questioning. You have no chance at escaping. Let him go." Cho tried again.

"No" he simply said and pulled Jane trough the door with him. Cho and the uniforms started to move but the door was already closed and locked. Jane was alone with a dangerous criminal and a blade that was pressing down on his wind pipe.

xxxxx

"Can I go now?" Lisbon asked impatiently after the paramedics had inspected her gun shot wound and put a new bandage on it.

"You need to go to the hospital, miss. You have hit your head on several occasions you have to be checked out in case you got a concussion." one of the paramedics said. He looked pretty young.

"First of all don't call me miss I am a state agent and secondly I am fine. But my colleague is not, so I have to go and search for him." she said determinedly and hopped of the ambulance. Van Pelt stood beside her and held her jacket in front of Lisbon. Lisbon nodded a thanks and slipped it on. Well, it wasn't that easy with her shoulder but Grace helped her and they managed.

"But miss... err agent, you really need to be checked out. I can't let you leave like that. You may be seriously injured." the young paramedic protested and followed Lisbon out of the ambulance.

"You can't let me leave? Oh believe me I can leave whenever I want to and that is right now. So get back into your ambulance and wait for us to come back. Do your job and save lives instead of annoying me." that being said she turned around and made her way over to the house where the team and hopefully Jane and Walker still were.

"Boss are you sure you are alright?" Van Pelt asked hesitantly. She didn't want to make her mad. A mad Teresa Lisbon was not something she wanted to experience ever, especially not now.

"I'm fine Grace, just tired. Let's save our annoying consultant and head home." Lisbon said tiredly and sighed.

"Ahem boss, you don't have your gun on you. It wouldn't be such a good idea to rush in there without a weapon." Van Pelt suggested.

Lisbon stopped and looked at her. "Don't treat me like I'm helpless Grace! I can handle myself just fine even without a weapon. But if you are so worried just give me your spare one." she spat. Grace took a step back and was slightly taken aback. She just suggested that it would be safer with a gun and Lisbon was about to chew her head off. I guess it's time for this day to finally end. Maybe we can relax a little bit after this. It would definitely do her some good, Grace thought while she gave Lisbon her spare gun that she kept on her right ankle.

Lisbon nodded her thanks and took the weapon just as a door only a few steps ahead of them opened and Jane and Walker stumbled out. Lisbon stood and watched the blade at Jane's throat with wide eyes. Just a moment later she had herself under control again and lifted her weapon and pointed it at Walker. Grace did the same.

"Hey be more careful you could seriously injure one of us!" Jane said to Walker while they struggled to get out of the door.

"Hands in the air Walker!" Lisbon shouted.

Jane and Walker stopped struggling and looked at her. Jane's face filled with relief as soon as he saw that she was relatively safe. At least that pig didn't take her with him he thought.

"Now now agent Lisbon put your gun down or I'll slit his throat. I'm in a bit of a hurry so..." Just in that moment a gun was pressed into Walker's head from behind. "Not so fast Mr Walker. Throw your weapon away and put your hands in the air." Cho told him coldly. Walker lowered his weapon.

"I guess that's it Gordon. Sorry, it was fun to play with you but I have to go now. See you in jail." Jane said and made a step forward to finally get away from that man. Before he could finish that one single step he felt a sharp stinging pain at his throat. He heard a scream and someone shouting his name as he put his hands on his throat only to feel something warm and sticky leaking out of him. He stumbled a few steps forward and fell to his knees.

Not a moment later Lisbon rushed to his side and put her hands over his to stop he bleeding. "Jane! Can you breathe?"

Jane thought about it and took a few deep breaths. No problem there. So his wind pipe was not damaged, thank god. He turned his head slowly to look at her and nodded.

Lisbon let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Grace! Get those paramedics!" she shouted at Grace who was still standing frozen with a shocked expression on her face. "Grace!" She jerked and started running to the ambulance.

"Cho, you got him?" Lisbon shouted and looked at the door where Walker stood just moments before. Walker was face down in the dirt with Cho on top of him, fastening the handcuffs.

"Got the bastard boss." Cho said while tightening the cuffs extra tight and pulling him roughly up to his feet. "Let's go. Abducting two state agents and attempting to sell them off and on top of that injuring them... Jane was right, you are in for life." he told Walker and pushed him in the direction of the police cars. "That nosy guy isn't even an agent, he's just a consultant. He told us." Walker protested but Cho cut him short. "Doesn't matter. Now be quiet and get in." Cho pushed him into the car and slammed the door shut.

He made his way back over to Jane and Lisbon. "Boss, how is he?"

"He can breathe so there probably is no damage to his wind pipe which is a good thing. But he's losing blood so fast... where are the damn paramedics?" she shouted.

"Boss! I got them!" Van Pelt shouted while running to them with the paramedics in tow.

"Kept us waiting long enough." she murmured and turned to Jane. "Jane they're here. Don't worry you'll be fine."

"Lisbon..." he tried to say but a coughing fit interrupted him. Damn that hurt! he thought. Oh no... it's getting dark. I can't lose consciousness now, he tried to convince himself.

It didn't work. He looked up at Lisbon while his eyes slowly closed. The last thing he heard before everything turned black was her panicked cry of "Jane!"

xxxxx

The first thing he noticed as he awoke was a constant beeping next to him. Hospital he thought. So it's finally over. Relief flooded him and he was about to let sleep embrace him once more when he felt someone squeeze his hand. He slowly opened his eyes and shut them again as soon as bright light filtered through and hurt him.

"Jane? Are you awake?" he heard Lisbon whisper next to him. He felt her stand up and lean over him. He opened his eyes once more and was met with worried green ones. "Thank god you are awake. You've been sleeping for two whole days. I was getting worried." she told him and he grinned at her. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing would come out. He foggily remembered that Walker had slit his throat. He remembered the pain and the fear. Pulling his hand up to his neck he felt a bandage but no pain. They must have given me the good stuff he thought. But why couldn't he talk? What was wrong?

He looked up at Lisbon with wide panicked eyes and she could read the question in them without any difficulties.

She smiled at him mischievously. "Well Jane, don't worry you'll be fine. The blade did not cut anything crucial you will make a full recovery. A small scar will remain though I'm sorry. Your vocal chords took minimal damage, but they too will heal. And now to the best part... you are not allowed to speak for a whole week!" Lisbon happily told him.

Jane looked like she just told him he would never recover. A whole week?

Lisbon chuckled. "Don't worry it's just a week. And you can go home tomorrow. One week of not worrying about who you would insult next and about all the extra paperwork. And you can't bother me either." Lisbon looked like a dream has come true for her. Jane looked like she had told him the most horrible news she could have told him. He tried to open his mouth again but it didn't work.

Lisbon saw that he attempted to speak and shushed him. She grabbed a pen and paper and hold it to him. "Here you can write it down."

Jane took the utensils and stared down at it wondering what to ask first. After a few moments he wrote. _Are you alright?_

She laughed and looked at him happily. "I'm fine Jane. They checked for a concussion but found nothing. I even had to stay here for the night. And my shoulder will hurt for quite some time but it will get better eventually."

_Thank god, I was worried. Are the others alright too?_

"They're fine Jane. You are the one we were worried about. The others are taking a coffee break but will be back in 10."

_Good... But really a whole week? What will I do with all that time?_

"Yes, Jane a whole quiet week. I'm sure you will find something to pass the time."

_Yeah sure... what happened to Walker? Is he in custody? And Harris, Dave and that pig?_

"They were all arrested don't worry. Harris already confessed to the murder of the young woman whose murder we were supposed to investigate originally. Guess that didn't work out. Remind me to never drive into a forest again with you as my only company. Oh and while we're at it. Don't ever knock on doors of creepy looking mansions with limousines in front of them again."

_Hey! It was not my fault that you were scared. I wanted to find a way out of there for you. You should be grateful!_

"Grateful? Because you always get yourself in trouble I had to save you. Again. I had to spent hours in a cramped trunk with you and I should be grateful?"

_You liked to snuggle up to me, admit it. And don't put all the blame on me. It wasn't our fault those guys were in the area._

Lisbon sighed and nodded. "You're right Jane, I guess it was just bad luck. We should have stayed in the car and waited for the storm to be over. Oh, that reminds me... Jane...you remember what you did in the car?" Uhoh Jane thought. She doesn't look very happy.

_Uhm... hold you hand? To make you less scared?_

"You know what I mean! Why did you kiss me?" It didn't really bother her, she even kind of liked it, but she really wanted to know why he did that.

_I'm sorry! You were so scared I wanted to distract you from the storm. Did it work?_

She had to admit it did work. She just nodded at him and was a little disappointed with his reason. So it was just a mean to get her to think about something else.

Jane saw the disappointment in her eyes but didn't know what to do about it. It was true he really liked the kiss and he cared for his raven haired boss much more than he should and much more than he could put into words. But he didn't know if he could make peace with his past and give up his quest for revenge. He put those thoughts into the back of his mind and tried to lighten her mood.

_So what about that vacation you talked about earlier? Are you still up for it? You know with your arm like that you will need some help? Can I accompany you?_

"Seriously Jane? You think I would take you of all people to go on vacation with me? That will be the only time I can finally relax and have some free time from you."

_Don't be mean Lisbon. You like me and you would love to spend some time with me._

"In your dreams Jane... you seem to be feeling better so I'm going now to get a cup of coffee. Don't annoy the nurses while I'm gone."

Jane watched her go with a smile. It was finally over and everything was alright again. Now all that's left was for him to find a way to get her to let him go on vacation with her. Even though he didn't know what he would do about those feelings in the back of his head, there was nothing wrong with spending some fun in the sun with his favorite agent in the world.

_~The End~_

_A/N:_ So that's it. My first story is finished yay! Did you like it? I know there was not really a case like I said but Jane and Lisbon just wouldn't move over to let the other characters have some adventures. At the end of most of the stories Lisbon and Jane get together after all the trouble they went through but I think it's not so easy with them. They both, especially Jane have a lot of baggage they carry around and I don't think a few difficult situations are enough to let them jump each other. I think those situations are good to get them thinking about what they have and don't have and what they really want. So sorry to disappoint some of you but they won't get together at this point(: I'm not sure how to continue now though. Shall I write a sequel or a new story? I have ideas for both. Or nothing at all because my writing sucks? I kind of liked it but you are the ones who read it so it's up to you to decide. I'd really like to hear your thoughts so leave me a review :) Sorry for the long Author's Note:)

Thanks for reading!

~twin192


End file.
